Little Bites
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: A drabble is like a hors d'œuvre: little bits of snacks, but no matter how many you eat, you can never be full. These drabbles are from requested prompts on my tumblr account. Various pairings, and the pairings are listed in every chapter. Mostly are rated T, unless stated.
1. You are Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme: **Haunt Me: a drabble about one character watching over another [as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.]**  
**

**Character: **Ace

**Requested by: **An anonymous

Although he didn't have a physical body to touch or a voice to speak, he could hover around his closest one to see what was happening. The moment he died in Luffy's arms, his soul slipped out and watched in worry. He watched as his younger brother's face contorted from shock, to pain, and then to utter despair. He knew this was going to happen, but his fiery temper caused him to forget. This was an error he couldn't redo because, of course, he was now dead. He could only watch and hope that someone could heal Luffy's heart. He knew who that someone was, it was only a matter of time and place for Luffy to realize.

_Luffy_, Ace whispered in a voice that could never be heard.

_Luffy_, he said as he knelt beside Luffy who was screaming until his voice went dry.

_Luffy, don't cry_, Ace smiled as he ran his hands over Luffy's hair, the fingertips sliding through the coarse, black hair.

It was a miracle that Luffy escaped Marinefold. Ace silently thanked the mysterious pirate in the yellow submarine, and promised he would return back to Luffy .For now, he watched with indignation as Blackbeard appeared from nowhere and gave the almost final blow to Pops. He couldn't cry, but he imagined tears falling from his eyes as Pops remained strong to his death. Ace stood near his body as he witnessed Blackbeard's special ability, and how it stole Pops devil fruit power. His hands tightened into fists and he clenched his jaw when Blackbeard demonstrated his newest power with delight. Ace abhorred it, made him want to puke, but this was Teach's ambition.

He felt a presence beside him, and he turned to see Pops. He was just like how he saw him for the first time. He chose a younger version of himself, so Ace couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I fear for the New World..." Whitebeard mumbled quietly.

"Me too...but-" Ace lowered his head.

"Hm?"

"I'm worried of Luffy."

Pops smirked, "It's not his time, yet." He glanced up, "I'll be up there...are you going to stick around?"

Ace nodded, "I'll head over to Luffy."

Pops let out a hmph, "Don't except a pretty funeral. I bet the marines are going to leave our bodies out for the public to see."

"I know." Ace wanted to answer with a lighter tone, but he couldn't smile. "I'll see you soon." Whitebeard grinned and walked in an ascending manner.

Ace quickly learned that if he imagined himself being near Luffy, he was magically transported to the right destination. Ah, if only this power was used in real life.

His brother, as expected, wasn't doing any good. The mysterious man in the yellow submarine-through eavesdropping Ace found out the man's name was Trafalgar Law-was also a doctor. He knew Luffy had luck, but this was almost a miracle. But, Luffy needed another miracle to prevent him from losing his life.

Ace appeared right in the middle of Luffy fighting with Jimbe. He folded his arms and stared at the Warlord. He watched as Jimbe told Luffy that his brother wasn't alone and he had people nearby who cared for him. Relief finally came to Ace when Luffy's aura didn't emit with regret but with love and hope to live again.

He had promised Whitebeard, but Ace decided to stick with Luffy a bit longer. He didn't admit that he felt uncomfortable not being around Luffy because he knew that Whitebeard would laugh at him. But, he wanted to be with him to see Luffy grow, and see how his younger brother could change the future.


	2. A Sweet Reward

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**Theme- Nurse Me:** a drabble about one character healing another.

**Characters: **Zoro and Perona

**Requested by: **An Anonymous

Perona was alone in the lonely castle she called home. Sure, the large apathetic monster like man took her to the place she wanted, but she didn't expect to be deserted. But, her loneliness lasted a few days when something flew onto the island in the same fashion as her.

Excited, she flew using her ghost powers to see if it was somebody cute. Unfortunately, her wish didn't come true and it crashed on top of her at the sight of a heavily injured-and not cute-swordsman.

She had thought of leaving him there because he wasn't cute, but she felt really bad if she did. So, she flew back to get her body, walked back, and dragged him all the way home. She wished that the robotic man could have at least transported the swordsman closer to the castle. There were countless times she wanted to give up when she dragged the lifeless body for an hour and still couldn't reach the castle, but her stubbornness kept her going. She also listed off the tasks she was going to make the swordsman do once the man woke up. This made her feel a lot better and brought her motivation to finally pull the swordsman to her castle.

Once inside, she didn't have enough strength to carry him all the way to the highest floor, where she decided to make it her room. So, she dragged him to the closest bedroom she could find, which was relatively clean with the bed sheets already provided. By the time she pushed him onto the bed with his legs still on the cold, tile floor she gave up and headed to her room to go to sleep.

The following day, Perona woke up feeling tired and miserable with several muscle pains screaming at her. She then remembered why, and wobbled downstairs to have a peek. Zoro was left where he was; face flat on the edge of the bed with his lower half on the floor. The ghost princess sighed and rolled her thin sleeves.

A push, a shove, and a tug and Zoro was on the bed. She stared at him, and swallowed at what she was going to do next: remove his clothes.

She apologized to the swordsman because she couldn't do the bottom parts, but she did remove his shoes. The rest she kind of turned away as she peeled off the bloody clothing. She grimaced when she saw a nice bullet hole like wound in the man's chest.

She wondered how in the world the man was still breathing after checking and cleaning all of his wounds. She was a little grateful though; she felt like dressing up a doll-except in bandages. But, if she told him the heroic deeds she had done, she was going to make him do whatever she wanted. First, she was going to make him her slave. Then, she was going to make him wear the cutest clothes she could find in this castle (and she found quite a lot actually). Then, she would make him her butler and do hundreds of chores. Then, he would be her bodyguard and protect her if she feels like there is danger. She was looking forward to that.

-.-.-

A few days later, the swordsman woke up with a loud yell that scared her. She screamed too as she fell off her chair.

"Huh...oh, it's you." Zoro blinked several times, trying to get a loose bandage off his eyebrow, "Where am I...and where are my swords?"

"Hmph, you think I'll give your swords that easily." Perona crossed her arms and said in a sweet tone, "You will have to do something in order to get them back."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Perona grinned the moment he asked, and brought out a couple of clothes. All of them were punk rockfish types of clothes with metal chains, bracelets and skull earrings. Another, which made Zoro's eyes pop out of his sockets, was a very pretty light blue dress with white ruffles.

"Wear this."

"No way I'll wear that!" Zoro snapped loudly, and Perona flinched.

"Yes you are! Do you know how long it took me to carry you all the way here!? Four hours, and I didn't have time to make dinner because I was so tired! And, who cleaned you up and wrapped you in bandages eh?" She pointed to herself, "I did. So, you have a ton of debt to pay back, and this is all I want: wear this dress." Of course, the latter was a lie; she thought that sugar coating it would convince him to do it.

Zoro blinked at her several times, trying to comprehend her high pitched screeches into a language he understood.

The swordsman looked at his body for the first time. He was in a nice comfortable bed, wrapped in clean bandages, and his face felt clean too.

"Did you wipe me off too...?"

"Of course because you smell!"

Zoro closed his eyes and sighed slowly. He didn't like what he was going to do, but he owed her a lot.

"Thanks..."

Unexpected with the sudden 'thank you,' Perona blushed, "Hou, I didn't know you can say that."

"I say it when it's necessary..." Zoro groaned as he sat up in the bed. He raised his arms out to silently to say he was open to anything she got. "Okay...dress me up."

Perona had the happiest smile in the world. The swordsman wasn't cute, but he sure looked good in anything.


	3. Luffy's Way to Woo

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**Theme- Enamor Me:** a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify.]

**Characters: **LuffyxZoro

**Requested by: **monyas

Luffy peeked from a corner to see Zoro sleeping in his usual spot. He turned away for a moment to remember what Franky had explained.

"Yosh!" He gave himself a healthy shout as he ran up to Zoro. He stood right in front of Zoro, so his first mate could see him. Luffy didn't need to wake him up because Zoro had the sharpest senses: he could be heavily sleeping one second and wake up fully awake in another second. The swordsman stirred a little since he knew the person before him wasn't a stranger. He slowly opened one eye-well he could only open one eye now-and peered up at Luffy.

"Luffy?"

"Hey Zoro." Luffy grinned, "I came to woo you!"

Zoro blinked a few times to Luffy, and then fell into light chuckles, "Woo me?"

"Yeah! I'm going to woo you so hard, you're going to fall in love with me!"

Zoro burst into laughter again, and Luffy frowned because he was serious. The swordsman was holding his stomach and coughing into his fist to get rid of the laugh. Although he was laughing really hard, he was curious; what was Luffy going to do to make him love him?

"So," Zoro asked after he cleared his throat, "How are you going to woo me? I would like to see."

Luffy straightened his back, "Watch!" Zoro straightened up too, and silently watched with a subtle doubt. For one, a big important factor, Luffy wasn't really the type to have bright red roses growing out from his back. Also, the two already had feelings for each other, so Luffy didn't need to do much to make Zoro fall in love with him.

The captain grabbed the hems of his red vest and pulled them apart with such a force, Zoro thought he was going to tear it off. Luffy leaned his head far back, but Zoro couldn't see his face. However, the swordsman got to see his exposed neck and nice, built abs. That was all Luffy did, and remained standing in an awkward position. The swordsman liked the view, but it also made him want to laugh again. He bit his tongue to suppress it.

Zoro smiled, "Well-"

Zoro was about to open his mouth to lightly compliment Luffy's attempt, when a loud noise erupted behind Luffy. Several rockets blasted up and shot out into several different directions. Then, the rockets exploded and hundred pounds of silver and gold colored pieces of glitter came pouring down on the two. Finally, on cue, Usopp and Chopper ran across while throwing baskets of rose petals as they scurried past. Usopp shouted, "Woot woot, you go Luffy! Go get him!" and "Oh my god! You're totally awesome!" in his talented feminine voice.

The smoke cleared and Luffy was still standing with his head thrown back and his hands pulling his vest apart, revealing his glitter covered body. There was a small mound of glitter piled up on his pectorals, and on his chin too. Glitter scattered everywhere within a three meter radius. Several were still fluttering onto the ship like snow. The sounds of the rockets fizzing out and some falling into the ocean broke the silence and woke Zoro from a strange trance. The round ringing from the whistling rockets throbbed in Zoro's ears, but his eye was wide open because he didn't expect this was going to happen.

Luffy threw his heard forward and spat a mouthful of glitter, "How was that?" He asked, spitting several more pieces of shiny glitter. His face and hair were still covered in shiny confetti squares.

"Uh," Zoro scratched his long, green hair to brush off the glitter, "I-I'm amazed."

"Did I woo you?"

Zoro laughed, "Yeah, you definitely wooed me."

Zoro swore he heard Franky, Usopp, and Chopper cheer and do chest bumps the moment he said this.


	4. A Prince Always Saves the Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**Theme- ****Unbind Me :** a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify.]

**Characters: **Sanji and Zoro

**Requested by: **An anonymous

Zoro fell into many unfortunate situations, but this felt like the worst. Trapped in a Seastone Cage in the underwater room, and the walls were destroyed, causing water to pour into the place. The sea was reaching to their knees, so Luffy was a wobbly mess. Usopp and Nami were screaming their heads off and shutting them up wouldn't help any bit. The white haired marine officer was no help either since he was also a devil fruit user-which sucked badly becausehe could have altered his body into smoke. On top of that, the Seastone Cage was stronger than the teeth of the Banana Crocodile, so his swords were useless too.

Was this the place to die? A thought flashed through his mind. No it wasn't. Vivi barely escaped, so there should be somebody who could get them out of here.

The Cook was out of the picture. Stupid idiot got caught; that what he got for trying to be a big shot.

So the only person, or creature left, were Chopper and Matsuge. A devil fruit reindeer and a plain camel.

Very slim chance.

_Sorry Vivi_, Zoro closed his eyes, _We respect your efforts..._

Out of nowhere, there was a deep boom sound and one giant Banana Crocodile twisted its body in a concave down shape. The beast made a repulsive sound as it spat out a wad of saliva. Nami screamed and Usopp grabbed Luffy's lifeless body as a floating device as a huge wave crashed against the cage. Zoro shielded his eyes and held his breath as the water momentarily splashed his face. When the waves receded he glared to see what happened.

Right underneath the Banana Crocodile-the heavy creature was off the ground-stood a man. He was incredibly tiny compared to the beast, so Zoro had to squint to see who it was.

Zoro's eyes widened, and the sea water trickled into his eye, stinging it.

_Cook...?_ Zoro rubbed his eyes bewildered. _How...?_

The cook took a long drag of his cigarette, pulled it out, and threw his hand toward the cage. A wisp of smoke gently snaked out from his lips. The glasses on his face were a surprise, and it was completely dry despite the big splash.

_Show off_. Zoro snorted, but he couldn't help but smile. Sanji knew how to put on a dramatic entrance.

Nami sighed, "I'm glad he was safe." Inwardly, Zoro agreed.

"Mr. Prince-!" Usopp and Luffy yelled, ecstatic to know that they were going to be saved.

Zoro decided to join too, "Hurry up and get us out, you idiot!"


	5. Brook's Favorite Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - Enamor Me: a drabble in which characters are trying to woo one another [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify.]

**Requested By**: fem-kisame

**A/N**: This one is rated M.

There were a few things in life that pleased Brook: panties. Just panties. The musician loved any kind of panty; from the petite puerile to the dangerously sexy t-backs. Zoro knew this of course since their first encounter. He also knew because he had asked: what makes you love panties so much? The musician answered with verbose vocabulary about the significance of the panty and how it had been worn over round and tight looking buttocks of young women.

It didn't go through Zoro's head much, but he clearly understood how maniac Brook was with panties.

So, to make Brook turn his head to stop, stare, and maybe pull a smile by rattling his chin, Zoro done the impossible, the strange, and the embarrassing. He bought a pair of panties. Oh, the odd stares he received when he asked the store clerk for a special pair.

Brook went into full detail with this type of panty, so Zoro memorized the name by heart. He laid the undergarment on his bed and stared at it for the longest time. The color was pitch black, but see through. Detailed lace of black roses covered the private parts unsuccessfully. There was a thin pair of black belts strapped at the bottom of the panty which connected a long pair of black fish net tights. Yes, Zoro the swordsman had bought himself a panty-stocking with a garter belt.

He lifted the undergarment with his hand and realized how soft and delicate it was. He didn't want to tear it on the first try because he never wanted to step into those stores ever again.

On top of hurting more of his pride, he asked Robin on how to wear one. He dared not ask Nami because she would definitely would use this opportunity to blackmail him. The archaeologist was very surprised, but she helped him step-by-step without laughing her head off. This was another reason why he preferred to ask Robin over Nami; the archaeologist answered to any absurd question in a calm manner.

What he didn't know that she was secretly taking pictures while he dressing up.

A few minutes later, Zoro walked out with his usual outfit, except that he wasn't wearing any pants. The black tights substituted for the usual black pants, and from his knowledge, women only wore tights so he should do it too. The good thing was that his dark green coat served as a long one piece dress.

No one seemed to notice the subtle change except three people. Robin was smiling while her hands sprouted out in different places to take pictures from various angles. Nami, who was told by Robin, was silently watching the scene in awe. And, surprisingly Sanji, who loved undergarments just as much as Brook, so he immediately realized that Zoro wasn't wearing extra tight pants. There was a huge crash in the kitchen: probably Sanji fainted from a massive nosebleed.

Zoro found Brook on the swings, playing his violin. The swordsman took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hey Brook."

"Oh! Hello Zoro-san! Do you have a song request?"

"Um, no, I want to show you something..."

Brook stopped playing and had his eye sockets on him, "What is it?"

"Um," Zoro blushed, "Y-You want to see a panty?"

Brook's face, or skull, gleamed with delight, "Yes! Yes, I do! Where is it?"

Zoro grabbed the edges of his coat and yanked them up, so Brook could see. The swordsman couldn't see Brook's face because his coat was in the way, but he heard a pleasant reaction.

"Oh...Oh my..."

To Zoro's surprise, something wet splattered all over his legs. He leaned down to see that Brook had fallen off the swing. His face was covered in blood, the source was probably from his nose. (How could dead people have blood would remain a mystery)

Zoro squatted down, and Brook squealed because his face was right between Zoro's legs.

"Z-Zoro-san! You look wonderful in them!"

Zoro smiled, "Thanks."

Robin and Nami moved to their bedrooms to view it at a better angle. Both had their hands over their mouth; they felt a slight pressure in their nose too.

Nami grinned, "Brook's right, he does look good in them."

"We should let Zoro borrow some of ours."

The discovery of the Sanji's almost dying body was found a few minutes later when Luffy and Chopper barged in to find some food.


	6. It's Been a While

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - Leave a "**X Me**" in my ask, and I will write whatever it is that you wish, [specify.] The anonymous requested for chest molestation.

**Requested By**: An anonymous

**Characters**: SanjixZoroxLuffy

**A/N**: This one is rated M.

Two years had passed and many things had changed. Big things, important things, and sometimes not-so-important things. Sanji and Luffy immediately saw the dramatic change in the swordsman. He grew three centimeters taller; this was a little change. The scar on his left eye; that was a big change. His new outfit; this was a big change too and made the two feel anxious and very giddy. However, none of these compared to this-not even the scar on his eye.

"What...?" Zoro asked, raising his eye at his two boyfriends.

"Your pecs..." Both answered, "They're huge."

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are. They're really big."

"My god, you guys."

"Did you massage them to get that big?"

"No I didn't! They're just the same as two years ago!"

Luffy shook his head, "Nope, they look bigger than Nami's! Do they jiggle?"

"Abs don't jiggle Luffy-and what are your hands doing, Cook!?" Zoro screamed. While the swordsman was busy talking to Luffy, Sanji made his way behind Zoro and cupped his hands around his abs. He squeezed them, causing Zoro to yelp.

"Yeah, they're big."

"Let me squeeze them too!"

"No, Luffy-and you too Cook! Get off!" But, of course, his lovers never listen to him. Luffy moved in close, so now Zoro was between Luffy and Sanji. The captain put his hands on Zoro's abs and gave a little squeeze. Zoro winched and he pressed his knees to gether.

Luffy and Sanji learned a while back that Zoro loved when they fondle his nipples. The swordsman made the best noise and showed the cutest expressions. Soon, Zoro was chewing his bottom lip and his face was all red. The hands that were pushing Luffy away grew weak and were now holding onto Luffy's shoulder for support.

"Ahh, L-Luffy, no..." Zoro panted as his captain began sucking one of his hard nipples.

"Zoro," Sanji whispered as he collected a golden droplet of Zoro's earrings with his mouth, "Pay attention to me too." He pinched Zoro's ignored nipple and twisted it, causing Zoro to yell out in pain. Luffy joined in with the fun and took the pink bud between his teeth. Suddenly, the swordsman's frame shook violently. As soon as Zoro let out a restrained, gasp like moan, Luffy groaned in disappointment. Sanji almost lost his balance when Zoro fell forward and landed on Luffy.

"You came fast."

"I-It's been a while..." Zoro reluctantly admitted.

Luffy snickered and buried his face into Zoro's reddened chest, "I missed your nipples."

"Me too..." Sanji mumbled while nuzzling against Zoro's back.

"Hey," Zoro snapped, "Only the nipples?"

Luffy and Sanji lifted their heads and grinned. "Of course not!"

Sanji used his flirting tone while touching Zoro everywhere, "Oh, how I missed your lips, your dorky green hair, your-" he paused to sniff Zoro's neck, "Ahh, your scent, and your d-"

"Stop right there!"

"And your assh-"

"You too Luffy!"


	7. A Hero for Animals

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - Leave a "**X Me**" in my ask, and I will write whatever it is that you wish, [specify.] The requester asked several things, but I was only able to grab a few.

**Requested By**: Brunetta6

**Characters**: Usopp and Zoro

**A/N**: This one is rated M because of _violence towards animals_.

Usopp stared pitifully at himself, after mewing out obscenities at the man who sprayed magic onto him. Usopp peered down to see how close the floor was, and a rush of blood fell down from his face. He was fifteen centimeters tall, all fuzzy and brown, and had tiny paws. He patted his head to find a field of whiskers before reaching his pointy ears. Yes, to Usopp's dismay, he was turned into a kitten.

_Oh no..._the sniper thought, _Now what?_

It was an unfortunate event. Usopp and the rest of the gang landed on an island to restock supplies. He was with Luffy and Nami, but he left the duo to buy some gunpowder. He knew it was a bad idea to walk alone, and his assumption was correct. Some man with a flashy outfit appeared out of nowhere, recognized him as one of the Straw Hat Pirates, and turned him into a kitten.

So, currently he was running for his life as the mysterious man was chasing after him. His little size was no match for the tall human being, so the man caught up to him. The man threw his leg back and his foot connected to Usopp's body. Usopp let out a high pitched mew as the breath was knocked out of his tiny lungs and flew to a nearby wall. He crashed into the brick wall, causing him to cry out again. His body slid down into a pile of rotten trash, but he used it to hide from the intruder.

"Even the strongest pirates are helpless when I use my ability," the man chuckled darkly, "The Great Bounty Hunter Aminale never lets my prey escape!" Usopp thought it was stupidly embarrassing hearing a man rehearsing a monologue before an attack, but now wasn't the time. He was going to get killed.

Usopp heard heavy clanking noise and approaching footsteps. The sniper curled into a little ball, and his body began to tremble. Usopp tightened his muscles when he heard a strong crack.

To Usopp's surprise, it wasn't directed to him. There was a loud thud and the bounty hunter was groaning in pain. Usopp lifted his small head to see that someone came and punched the man.

_Zoro...?_

Usopp peered up and let out a mew, but the swordsman didn't seem to hear him. There was an aura surrounding Zoro that Usopp had never seen before. It was pure black and with swirls of red; it was so dark, it was hard to make Zoro's face.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked in the lowest, quietest tone Usopp had ever heard the swordsman use. The bounty hunter shivered when he heard Zoro. Sure, the swordsman looked scary in his usual demeanor, but this time it felt different. The swordsman's voice was suppressing a lot of anger that his fists were shaking. Even Usopp began to shake from fear.

Animale staggered as he stood up, wiping the blood off his mouth, "Roronoa Zoro...what a pleasant surprise...wait until I finish him before I-"

Zoro moved, and the next action startled Usopp. The swordsman clasped his hands together and smashed his elbows into Aminale's face. Screaming, the man recoiled and rolled away, but Zoro marched after like a soldier, or like a robot with no emotion. Zoro raised his foot and slammed it into the man's chest with his whole weight. Another loud, bone snapping crack and the man gasped out a frail cry. Zoro threw several hard kicks into the man, and still continued to do so even when the man's screams started to fade.

Usopp realized that Zoro was beating the man to death, so he launched out from his hiding place to latch onto Zoro's arms. He mewed as loud as he could and tried not to smell the strong reek of blood that was stuck on Zoro's knuckles.

His meowing worked because the darkness smothering Zoro dissipated, and the swordsman blinked several times. He stared down at the mess he made, and let out a small, 'oh...' But, instead of giving more attention to the bounty hunter, he turned to Usopp.

"Are you okay little buddy?" He gently tapped his cleanest finger under Usopp's little chin, "Are you hurt?"

_I'm okay...but that guy..._Usopp wanted to say, but only came out as mews. He was surprised that Zoro's hands were softly running over his joints, his back, and his face. He was probably checking for some broken bones or bumps.

"You're a sturdy one." Zoro smiled, and Usopp felt his heart throb. He never seen Zoro smile like that before, "Are you hungry?"

_I guess...?_ Usopp mewed, and Zoro chuckled. The swordsman tucked Usopp in his hand, but close to his bare chest. The sniper could hear Zoro's rapid heartbeat; the swordsman was still calming down from adrenaline or some kind of merciless rage.

_Wait...Zoro, but..._Usopp couldn't turn around to see the unconscious body of the man because Zoro's chest was in the way, not that he was complaining. Oh, he hoped that the man stayed unconscious long enough for him to find Chopper to translate his language for his crew.

-.-.-

Usopp's large eyes were wide as he witnessed several things he didn't know about the swordsman. Zoro had a soft spot for animals. He treated animals in a way that Sanji treated women. Usopp got a heavenly wonderful bath, so he was sparkling clean and fluffy. Zoro borrowed Sanji's kitchen to warm up milk at a perfect temperature for him, and Zoro waited with a smile on his face as he watched Usopp lap it all. Zoro carried him everywhere as if the swordsman was holding the most important thing in the world.

Currently, he was in Zoro's bed with the swordsman lying sideways, watching the kitten Usopp roll and tumble over the rumple of sheets. Zoro was smiling the whole time, playfully tickling Usopp and sometimes helping him get up when Usopp fell over.

Usopp suddenly felt tired and he yawned, so Zoro pulled him close to him. He stroked Usopp's back with a feathery soft touch, making Usopp sleepier.

As he closed his eyes, sweet dreams filling his mind, he started to understand why Chopper liked to hang out with Zoro more than anyone. Maybe he should delay telling Chopper about what happened, so he could have this special treatment a little longer.


	8. Strange Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - Zoro is crying for x reason and Luffy snuggles him/comforts him,romantic fluff

**Requested By**: Kat-and-Midnight

**Characters**: LuffyxZoro

**A/N**: ...old movies spoilers?

Zoro was always reserved; never the type to reveal his emotions. Luffy thought 'crying' wasn't in Zoro's dictionary.

It was unexpected. He didn't know he would see this special side of Zoro just by a movie. Luffy had brought out a pack of old movies to watch with Zoro. The green haired man didn't mind and began watching with him while chewing on popcorn and other pieces of junk food. Zoro was his normal self when watching action movies of super heroes. He raised a questionable eye when they watched a few romance movies. He merely crossed his arms when they watched a series of horror movies.

Then, Luffy popped in "The Seven Samurai," and Zoro's expression slowly changed. From his still and placid demeanor filled a flame of excitement. Zoro was at the edge of his seat, his eyes tightly glued to the television screen as the samurais appeared. He let out gasps of awe when the samurais fought against the first round of bandits and grinned, mumbling at how awesome they were.

Near the end of the movie, Luffy was hit with bewilderment and disbelief. The end wasn't particularly happy because most of the samurais die. It hurt Luffy's heart when the most comical one got killed because that was one of his favorite characters. He also liked the silent and cool samurai, who only say a few lines throughout the whole film. He, apparently, was Zoro's favorite too. So, when he died, Luffy heard a sniffle.

A sniffle?

He slowly moved his eyes sideways and saw that Zoro was crying.

"Z-Zoro...?" Luffy picked up the remote control to pause it, "A-Are you okay?"

Zoro had his fist on his shaking lips, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

Luffy was so astonished he didn't know what to say. Zoro's body flinched, as if he recalled the ending of the movie again, and a pool of tears fell down on his cheeks.

_Zoro's...cute..._

A smile that shouldn't appear in this situation formed on Luffy's face. He learned something new about Zoro, something special and so amazing. He scooted closer to Zoro, wanting to look at his boyfriend more and to comfort him also. Zoro saw what was coming and gently pushed Luffy away.

"I-It's okay...I'm fine."

Luffy smiled, "You're cute."

Zoro pinched his lips and turned bright red, and Luffy grinned at another new discovery. Like a startled cat, Zoro was about to shout back, but Luffy stopped him by kissing him on the lips. The dark haired boy pulled away first and hugged Zoro tightly.

Luffy beamed, "Let's watch UP next!"

Zoro let out a ragged sigh and grumbled in Luffy's shoulder, "Okay..."

-.-.-

Zoro didn't know that the beginning was going to start off incredibly sad, causing Luffy to smile because he saw Zoro tear up again.


	9. Be my Model

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - "**Paint Me**" : a drabble about one character drawing a picture of another [like one of your french girls~ be it painting them or drawing them, maybe offering a picture of them as a gift, feel free to specify.]

**Requested By**: picmurasaki

**Characters**: UsoppxZoro/ZoroxUsopp

**A/N:** AU style. Oh, this is M rated too.

It was Zoro's last year to attend the art academy, and Usopp was in a panic. Zoro was Usopp's crush since the first year he entered school, but he never got the chance to talk to him. There were many instances though; Zoro and he happened to be in the same class for three semesters, they ate at the same lunch hour, and their lockers were lined up in the same hallway. The problem was that Usopp was too nervous to talk to him.

Whenever he saw Zoro, sweat poured out of his skin, his face burned and his speech became jumbles of random words.

But, he couldn't use this as an excuse any longer. This year, Zoro was going to graduate, and he was going off to a college where Usopp wasn't going to go. If he missed this chance, he would probably never going to see Zoro again.

He didn't want that.

So, he squeezed out all of his courage, screamed for an hour in the bathroom to get rid of his nervousness, and headed into the drawing room. There, Zoro-and the rest of the students-were sketching flowers in a vase. Usopp sat a few seats right of Zoro to awe at his body: the true definition of beauty.

An hour and a half later, the class ended, and everyone gathered their supplies to get to their next class. The teacher reminded her students again about their homework. Yes, their homework. The topic was to find anyone and sketch them. Usopp was going to use this to start a conversation. Plus, he was going to get a special souvenir.

"Uh, Zoro-kun!"

Zoro turned around, a wisp of his green hair and a slight jingle of the golden earrings was too much for Usopp. He held his swoon and stood upright.

"C-Can you be my model f-f-f-f-f-for the homework!?"

"Ahh, for this class?" Zoro nodded, "Sure."

It was so easy, Usopp wondered why he procrastinated for so long. "W-Wow, thank you-!"

Zoro glanced at his watch, "I still got time...do you want to work on it now?"

"N-Now?" Usopp wasn't expecting that, but he liked the idea, "S-Sure, I'll borrow a room."

Within minutes, Usopp asked one of the teachers if he could borrow a small room, so he could peacefully draw Zoro. The room was nice; a little dirty with no windows to clear the musky air, but it was silent. No distractions, and only he and Zoro.

The last thought made him blush way too much, so he pretended not to care.

Usopp told Zoro to pull up a chair to sit down and get comfortable while he gathered his stuff: a pencil, a moldable eraser, and a nice sketchbook to add several 'secret' copies of Zoro for himself. Usopp turned around, and suddenly dropped his stuff on the floor.

Zoro was sitting on the chair with his arm slung back and his legs spread apart. He was also completely naked.

Blood burst into his nose, building immense pressure. He pinched it while his face grew hotter.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoro-kun! What are you doing?"

"Being a model...that's what you wanted right?"

"I didn't ask you to take off your clothes!"

"But, all professional artists draw naked models...you got to get used to that if you want to go into art." Zoro tilted his head to the side. A faint blush formed on the man's face (which was strange that he wasn't blushing while he was naked), "A-And, I wanted to know..."

"H-Hmm?" Usopp was too busy trying to look away from Zoro, but wanting to see it while simultaneously trying to prevent his nose from bleeding all over the place.

"I wanted to know if-you know-if you were interested in me..." Zoro mumbled the rest out, but Usopp heard it clearly.

Usopp's answer came out as a sickening splurt as blood began to flow out from his nose. Zoro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Usopp! Your nose!" Zoro stood up, but Usopp screamed.

"Don't-! Don't come here or I'll die from a loss of blood!" Usopp deftly folded a tissue into a cork-like shape and stuffed it up his nose. "I-I'm perfectly okay."

There was a minute of silence before Usopp asked, "...what did you say again?"

"...um, I wanted to know if you were interested in me..."

Usopp couldn't turn to look at Zoro because in the state he was in, and looking at Zoro now wouldn't cure his nosebleed anytime soon, but he gave several quick nods. There were a few shuffling noises, and then strong hands wrapped around Usopp from behind. Usopp let out a sharp squeak and tried not to come up with mental images.

"Thanks Usopp."

"Y-You're welcome..." Usopp needed another tissue, so he was reaching for one, "Um...c-can you put your clothes back on, so I can draw you?"

"No," Zoro grinned, "You took too long for asking me out, so you are going to draw me nude."

Usopp shook his head, "No, I-I don't want anyone to see you naked...j-just me...and only for me."

Zoro paused and a coy smile formed on his face. "All right."


	10. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - Zoro cant help but stare at Usopp's new look

**Requested By**: captain-sniper-usopp

**Characters**: UsoppxZoro. It finally feels like a UsoppxZoro.

He felt like a pervert, but Zoro couldn't help but glance at Usopp. Since their reunion, all the swordsman could focus on was the physical change in the sniper. There was something breathtaking about Usopp. He gained some muscle, he grew facial hair; he wasn't the pessimistic young man Zoro remembered him by.

Every time Usopp flexed his arms to perform his famous 'I am the great Captain Usopp' pose, Zoro shivered when the muscles rippled.

Zoro couldn't take it anymore, so he approached Usopp while the sniper was joyfully talking about his adventures to Chopper and Luffy.

"Z-Zoro?" Usopp asked at the unexpected guest, "Are you here to listen to my story?"

"Let me see your-" Zoro yanked Usopp's arm, he received a yelp from the younger man, and began to flex it. He ran his hand over the strong, hard muscle of his bicep. Zoro was mesmerized on how much Usopp's muscle mass became. He was such a little stick then...

"You packed a lot."

"Uhh, yeah, I've been training, you know." Usopp spilled out some gibberish as he watched Zoro invade his personal space. The sniper yelped again when Zoro raised his arm up so he could see his abs. The swordsman let out a low whistle as he ran his fingers over them.

"Wow..." Zoro breathed, "They're nice..."

"Uhh, y-yeah..." Usopp was darting glances from Zoro to his comedy duo. Luffy and Chopper sat cross-legged (Chopper was sitting with his legs shot out in front of him), staring intently at Usopp as if they were still listening to his story. He sent a 'what is Zoro doing? Help me?' but Luffy took it the wrong way.

"Zoro really likes your abs." Luffy agreed cheerfully.

"Yeah! You look so cool!" Chopper grinned.

Zoro rose up to touch Usopp's jaw line, and brushed the goatee with his fingers. "I like this..."

"Errrr, t-thanks..."

Usopp was blushing now because the public display of affection was getting too much. And, Zoro's dreamy looks were making Usopp feel hot.

"Z-Zoro-kun."

"Yeah," Zoro asked with a pleasant sigh.

"Um...can we do this later?" Usopp whispered in the lowest voice he could use, so his audience wouldn't hear.

Zoro's dazed eye registered the secret meaning, and a delicious smile danced across the swordsman's face. It made Usopp wanted to kiss him and do lots of inappropriate stuff, but not now. Not in front of the innocent children who were eager to hear more of his tale (although he and Luffy were the same age).

The swordsman gently tugged on Usopp's suspenders, "I'll see you...tonight?"

"Soon." Usopp answered tersely because Zoro's existence was making him impatient. Zoro nodded, leaned in, and gave a quick kiss on the sniper's cheek. His bushy black hair was a good camouflage, but Usopp's face began to sweat.

"...never mind. It can't wait." Usopp turned to Luffy and Chopper and used his show time tone, "Sorry guys, I kind of need a break to clear my-uh, voice, so wait ten minutes."

"Aww," Luffy booed, "Okay...but Usopp...why do your breaks always last an hour?"

"Hush!"


	11. Hand Crafted Trophy Wife

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - "**X Me**" I will write whatever it is that you wish, [specify.]

**Requested By**: bonyonyo

**Characters**: MihawkxZoro

Zoro was in the hallway of his home, washing the wooden floor and the walls with warm water and a sponge. Today was a very important day, or that was what the Academy explained to him so many times. It was Zoro and his husband's first year wedding anniversary, so he must make it extra special.

He scrubbed hard over the wooden surface for the fourth time; his left hand was covered in wrinkles for touching water. He sat up and examined the wall and the floor to make sure it was spotless clean. Last night, his husband came home and upon greeting, he grabbed Zoro and screwed him against this particular space in the hall. Lot of sweat, gasps, kisses, and their seed stained it. Zoro turned red on remembering the night, and covered his hands over his burning face.

Zoro was eighteen when he was married to Dracule Mihawk. Twenty-two years apart; it was strange but it wasn't rare. But, they had been engaged since Zoro was nine years old. Mihawk, the Right Handed, had been searching for a perfect Lefty to be his wife. There were hundreds, thousands, millions of Lefties, all trained in the Academy to be the perfect supporter for the Right Handed. Yet, Mihawk had chosen the clumsiest, slowest, and the one who couldn't distinguish between a dinner fork from a salad fork.

There was a loud whistle and Zoro scrambled to put away the bucket and the sponge. He needed to make the bed and cover it with fresh sheets, dust off the furniture, clean the bathroom, vacuum all of the floors in the two-story house, check the mail, grocery shop a few things, wrap a gift for his spouse, make the 'perfect dinner' for his spouse, say 'how was work. Oh, how nice' and say no more of it, make his spouse's favorite dessert, serve wine when he was finished, get his spouse's bath ready once he was finished, and stay up with his spouse while keeping on the 'perfect smile' until the spouse headed off to bed.

This was mandatory for a Lefty, but Zoro could never do it right. And, he had been doing this for a year now. But, Mihawk never chastised or degraded him like how other Right Handed husband and wives did when the Lefties made an error.

Zoro ran into the kitchen to turn off the alarm. He opened the oven to see that the cake was golden brown. He sighed because he had so much trouble making dessert, so he called his friend-a Right Handed.

"Hey Sanji."

"Yeah?"

"The cake's done."

"Well, that's good."

"So...now what?"

"...take it out and cut it in half... Do I really have to explain this? I thought Lefties knew this."

Zoro frowned, "I never liked to cook."

"Well...you can't really complain because...you know..."

"I know I know," Zoro cut him off because he heard this many times, "I'm a Lefty."

Sanji remained silent before asking, "How are things with Dracule?"

"It's fine. It's our first year anniversary."

"Really? Wow, time flies by. You should make it real nice or else you won't get your monthly salary."

"Yeah...I hope he likes it..."

There was a snort like laughter, "Of course he'll like it. He's hopelessly in love with you."

Hearing those words, Zoro felt a little at ease, "Thanks Sanji."

"No problem. If you need any more help around the kitchen, call me during break."

"All right."

Zoro hung up and straightened his apron. Today, he was going to spend a lot of time in the kitchen, so he would need a lot of help. He needed to finish up the cake: make strawberry jam, whip the heavy cream, decorate it with fresh strawberries. He also need to make roast chicken, onion soup, salad, and vegetable and potatoes. That would be a lot of plate washing too, and it bummed Zoro out. He was hoping for a little nap, but he had to take anniversaries seriously.

He rolled up his sleeves and tied the bandana over his hair, "Okay...where to start..."

-.-.-

Zoro checked his notepad to make sure he got the plating right. All of the food was ready and heated at the right temperature. He got a call from Mihawk that he was coming home in thirty minutes. He picked Mihawk's favorite wine and set two clean glasses beside the plate.

As he was lighting the candles, the doorbell rang. He didn't have time to take off his apron, so he rushed to the doorway.

'Always greet your spouse when he or she comes home' was the mandatory rule, so Zoro tried to keep this rule. But, for some reason, he could never do the 'help your spouse by taking his/her luggage, taking off his/her coat, and guide him/her to the dining room, so he/she could eat' because Mihawk was interested in removing Zoro's clothes.

Mihawk was in the middle of taking off his shoes when Zoro approached him. He was holding his usual work bag, but he also had a bouquet of roses. It was special and so rare that Zoro had his eyes on it.

"What's that for?" Zoro asked before saying the 'welcome home' line.

"Hm? Did you forget?"

"No," Zoro frowned as he crossed his arms, "Today's our wedding anniversary, unless there's something else."

Mihawk smirked as he removed the other shoe, "Yes, you're correct. Happy anniversary." He said as he handed the bouquet to Zoro.

"Wow...thanks," Zoro turned, "I'll go and get a vase-"

"Not now," Mihawk whispered as he wrapped his hands around Zoro's hip and turned him back. He pressed Zoro close and pressed his lips over Zoro's startled ones. The roses crinkled as they were sandwiched between their bodies.

"M-Mihawk, the food's going to get cold...again..." Zoro gasped as Mihawk kissed down his neckline, the hands sliding up to untie Zoro's apron.

"The food can wait...I want to taste you first." Mihawk breathed into Zoro's ear, sending a shiver down Zoro's spine. Mihawk slid Zoro down onto the floor, while talented hands and lips made Zoro feel hot and dizzy.

This time, they didn't even make it to the hallway.

**A/N**: I would like to know if anyone want to read a continuation of this because I think I can write a multi-chapter.


	12. Ticklish

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - Zoro has a ticklish spot that Sanji can't resist.

**Requested By**: An Anonymous

**Characters**: SanjixZoro

There was a thrill Sanji had when he was making love to Zoro. In public, all they did was argue and maybe get a chance to headbutt each other or grace their arms against each other when throwing their legs and swords around. But, when they were alone, Sanji got to touch everything, which was a wonderful privilege.

He also got to see a sweeter side of the swordsman.

Sanji knew that Zoro had a ticklish spot. He actually found it on the first time they had sex. It was just so strange but so cute that the cook couldn't help but use it again and again.

"Fff," Zoro held his mouth as Sanji dipped down between his legs.

The cook peered up and smiled at how much Zoro was shaking to prevent himself from chuckling. He lowered his head, and the muscles in Zoro's thighs tightened. He was bracing for whatever ticklish torture Sanji was going to give. The blond liked that effort, so he going to tickle him until he begged him to stop.

Sanji slowly, tentatively grazed his goatee over the sensitive skin of Zoro's thighs. Zoro's breath hitched and there were several muffled gasps. The cook hummed as he gently glided his chin over Zoro's inner thighs and sailed to his groin, another ticklish spot. Zoro's hips jerked up and trembled as Sanji drew little circles on his hip with his fingers.

"Mmnf, Cook." Zoro said through clasped hands.

"Yeah?"

"Stop..." He was trying to use his threatening voice, but the tickling made it sound like a kitten's mew.

"No." Sanji purred as he blew on a joint joining the groin and thigh, "Not until you say "Please stop, Mr. Prince."

"No way am I going to-" Sanji stopped his protest by trailing his tongue from his thigh to the base of his manhood. The cook chuckled when Zoro finally let out a short laugh before covering his red face with his hands.

This was just as fun as having sex.


	13. Farewell forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** -"**Mourn Me**" a drabble about one character mourning another character's death.

**Requested By**: An Anonymous

**Characters**: ZoroxSanji

**Warning: **Character death.

Nothing happened was all he said before he crumbled to the floor. Sanji caught him in his hands before he fell. The blond shivered on how light Zoro's body was. His face was bone white and gaunt, his cheekbones stood out like Brook. It was as if all of his blood was gone and the only thing left was his soul. Sanji's blood was stinging in his veins when he realized that Zoro's soul was leaving his body too.

"Zoro!" Sanji screamed as he shook the swordsman awake, "Wake up, damn it!"

The swordsman's eyes slowly opened at the sound of Sanji's voice. They were out of focus and very gray, life was completely washed out from them.

The lips formed the word 'Cook' as those eyes were searching for him.

"Zoro! Zoro, you moron! Why-Why did you do this-!?" Sanji pulled the swordsman close to his chest and hugged him, "What about your dream!? What about us!? "What about me? He screamed until his voice was hoarse. Zoro didn't reply. He didn't move. He didn't whisper. He wasn't even breathing. Sanji pulled back and saw that the swordsman's head fell limp, his eyes had sunken and were closed shut.

Sanji quickly laid Zoro on the bloody ground. He opened Zoro's blue lips and felt no air. Panic swept him, but Sanji tried not to think the worst. He clasped his hands together and pumped his heart. Pressing his mouth over his, he blew in air. Seconds turned to a slow minute, and Sanji became desperate. Sanji pressed his ear against Zoro's chest. He prayed for a heartbeat. He wanted some noise, something that told him that Zoro was still here.

He slowly raised his head, his eye was in a shocked daze. Zoro was gone.

His body began to shake, as his fingers brushed over the swordsman's bloody cheek. It was already growing cold and hard under his touch. Tears as big as marbles rolled down from Sanji's face and fell heavily over the swordsman's face. He racked out a sob and, raising his head, he screamed Zoro's name.


	14. Romantic Luffy

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - Luffy has a crush on Nami, but he doesnt know how to act on it, so he asks Sanji for help.

**Requested By**: An Anonymous with a smiley.

**Characters**: LuffyxNami

Luffy walked into Sanji's kitchen with a clouded look on his face. Sanji shot a glance at the captain, trying to decipher the profound meaning to Luffy's expression. He could be really hungry that he had no strength to jump up and demand Sanji for food. He could be recalling the battle scenes he had a few islands back, and was trying to create a visual image (Sanji did this frequently, but he doubted Luffy did this...). No matter how many suggestions came up, nothing seemed to fit, so Sanji asked.

"Is something bothering you Luffy?"

Luffy turned and looked surprised. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize he was in the kitchen. Then, his stomach growled.

Sanji sighed and fixed up a quick sandwich, "Here. Eat first."

Luffy launched at the snack and swallowed it in one bite. Sanji made a face as the captain's cheeks were puffed up like a hamster.

"How did you know?" Luffy suddenly asked.

Sanji frowned, "Because you were thinking...and you don't think much."

Luffy laughed, but he turned solemn, "Yeah..." He sat down on the bar shaped stool and dangled his legs, "I had been thinking..." He paused, and their eyes met. There was an evident worry spreading across Luffy's face.

"What...?"

"C-Can you help me Sanji?"

"Yeah, I can...depends on what you're going to ask me."

"I hope you won't get mad..."

Sanji crossed his arms, "I will get mad if you won't tell me what it is."

Luffy fondled with his hands and hesitated on speaking. When Sanji slowly raised his foot above his head, the captain started talking.

"I-I-I have a crush on Nami."

"...what?" Sanji lowered his leg to steady himself.

"B-But, I don't know how to ask her out... can you help me?"

Sanji fumbled with his cigarette and tried to light it on. His hands were shaking as he did, so he almost burnt his finger. Putting it into his mouth and taking a long drag, he calmed himself down. Everything slowed down and was at peace. Yes, Luffy liked Nami-san. He wanted to ask Nami-san out.

Sanji crossed his arms, "Okay."

Luffy leaned back until he almost fell off, "What!?" He screamed so loud, his breath blew Sanji's bangs away. "You're not mad!?"

Sanji snorted, "Why would I be mad?"

"B-Because you like Nami..."

"Luffy, I love Nami as well as all of the other ladies who exist. If I love her, I will also hurt her."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, "I don't get it."

"I knew you'll say that." Sanji sighed out a wisp of smoke, "And you want to know how to ask her out?"

"Yeah!"

Sanji raised an eye, "Why don't you do the usual?"

"The...usual?"

Sanji waved his hand dismissively, "Just run outside, use the biggest voice you can say, and say, 'Nami, I love you! Can we go out?' That's it."

Luffy looked skeptical, "Would that really work?"

"Hey, you did that with all of us. It works." Sanji smiled, "She'll call you stupid but it's because she's embarrassed. Give her time, and she'll give you her real answer in private."

"Okay!" Luffy beamed. He hopped off the bar stool and ran out of the kitchen. It didn't take another second to hear Luffy's loud yells of 'NAAAAAAAMIIIIII! I LOVE YOOOOU! CAN I GO OUT WITH YOU!?" Sanji could close his eyes and visualize his crewmembers leaping out from whatever they were doing and giggling at the sight.

"Don't say that out loud stupid!"

Sanji chuckled and caught a glimpse of Luffy smiling. The cook continued on grinning as he cooked the rest of the meals.


	15. My Godfather

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - "**X Me**" I will write whatever it is that you wish, [specify.]

**Requested By**: captain-sniper-usopp

**Characters**: DoflamingoxZoro

**Warning: **Character death, some scenes with gore, and bullying.

In a classroom filled with second graders, there was a student who was being bullied. Of course, it was unnoticed by the adults.

"Zoro," the teachers glared at him by looking down at the poor little boy, "You forgot your homework again?"

Zoro couldn't raise his head as he was criticized by everyone. He heard a few giggling behind his back, and he knew who it was. At the corner of his eyes, he saw five boys, and the leader was Charloss. Charloss had a piece of paper in his hand. The handwriting was Zoro's, yet his name was erased and had 'Charloss' on it.

"Stupid Zoro forgot his homework!" Charloss laughed and his friends snorted with him. Zoro wanted to glare at the group of kids, but his teacher rose his voice.

"And, you're late to class again. Do you know what time you're supposed to be in class?"

"E-Eight o'clock..."

"Then, why do you always come at eight thirty?"

"Because he's raised wrong!" Charloss answered for the teacher, "Because he has the dirtiest blood in the whole wide world!"

"Ewww!" Everyone booed in unison, making the blood rush to Zoro's face. He was beginning to tremble, but he didn't want to cry in front of everyone. He didn't want to show that he was really terrified because he knew Charloss would like that.

"Be quiet!" The teacher announced, and it silenced the class a bit, "Zoro, I hope you'll learn to turn in your homework or you'll be getting a bad grade this semester. Go back to your seat." Zoro nodded feebly as he trudged to his table.

Charloss walked up to the teacher and handed his homework-Zoro's homework. "I did mine!"

"Good job Charloss. Zoro, you should learn from him."

Zoro gritted his teeth and glared at Charloss. The teacher knew that Zoro and Charloss didn't get along, but he assumed it was because they were still kids. What the teacher didn't know was that Charloss and his gang always stole Zoro's homework and hid his backpack somewhere in the school playground, so Zoro would be late for class.

Zoro wanted to tell the teacher, but for some reason his mouth was afraid to say it.

-.-.-

"Hey, Zoro! Zoro! Zoro! Zoro! I'm talking to you, so you better turn around!" Zoro ignored the group tagging along behind him.

"Hey! Who lives with the trash in the garbage can? Zoro does!" Charloss let out a hoot of laughter that involuntarily sent shivers down Zoro's spine. He hated when Charloss laughed like that because it was a signal foretelling him that something bad was going to happen. "Let's put him where he belongs!"

"No!" Zoro screamed when hands grabbed him and started to drag him to the nearest trash bin. He flailed and kicked his legs around, screaming aloud until his voice grew sore. When he was spun around, he saw Charloss's mocking smile. It made Zoro hate him so much, he spat a wad of spit right between Charloss's face.

"What the-!" Charloss shouted, and the grip was loosened. Zoro was released, and he used this time sparingly. He bolted away from the gang as fast as his feet could take him. He heard Charloss yell, 'get him' and several feet stomping after him. Panic rose into his throat. He wanted them gone. He didn't want this anymore.

Help me, help me, help me.

Zoro ran across the crosswalk right as the signal turned green. He heard shouts behind him, so he didn't want to turn around.

It was when he crossed to the other side when he heard a loud honking noise.

Everything slowed down when he turned back. His eyes widened as a semi-truck came from the side and collided into the five children. They still had the mocking grins on their faces; they didn't know what hit them. Charloss's face was slowly getting distorted while the other children were falling under the heavy tires. Zoro didn't turn away but watched as the bullies were crushed by the incoming truck. Sounds returned and Zoro didn't winch as several crushing noises and thuds hit the ground. The truck sped away without stopping, not even caring that it just ran over five boys.

A passerby saw the scene and immediately called the police. A man covered Zoro's eyes and pulled him away from the bloody crosswalk. The macabre scene burned in Zoro's eyes, but he couldn't help but feel relieved.

The school was temporarily closed because of this tragic event, and the school went to the five children's funerals. The parents were crying, everyone wore black. Zoro wore black too, but he couldn't cry. When the students returned to school, everyone was silent. The biggest change was that Zoro came to school on time and began turning in his homework.

Zoro was watching the news one night because his classmates said their school was going to be on. He saw the familiar school gates and some teachers speaking about the deceased children. The leader of the Police Office was being interviewed because they still haven't caught the culprit. The man replied that they were doing all they could to find the truck driver, so the families of the lost children would be free from misery. The subject was serious and wasn't something to laugh at, but Zoro began to chuckle.

"Mom, look, this guy has a bagel on his face."

"Turn off the tv and help me set up the table." Zoro reluctantly turned it off and stepped into the kitchen. He was surprised; the dinner was grand and very elegant. There was roasted beefs, all golden brown and glittering with a savory sauce. Several types of soups were lined up along each other, all were Zoro's favorites. The bread was homemade, soft and warm to the touch. The aroma of the dinner brought glee in Zoro's heart. He brushed the saliva off his lips and remembered why his mother was preparing a feast: his uncle was coming to visit.

Just as he realized the wonderful event, there was a knock at the door.

"It must be your uncle. Go on and greet him." Zoro nodded and rushed to the front door. The door was opened by the time Zoro ran out from the kitchen. A tall man bent his head down to get into the house. His uncle was actually a really long, distant, far-away relative. Yet, everyone called him Uncle Doflamingo. As always, Doflamingo was clad in a gaudy pink outfit with his signature fluffy pink feathered jacket.

"Ahh, Zoro! My favorite nephew! Come here and give your uncle a kiss!" Doflamingo scooped Zoro into his arms. When Zoro pecked him on the cheek, Doflamingo chuckled, "My, you're going to grow up to be a fabulous lover."

Zoro smiled and hugged his uncle.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind; his uncle had an interesting job that only his family knew about: a Godfather. His parents didn't give him many details, but Zoro knew what a Godfather was because he watched 'Cinderella.' Was Uncle Doflamingo the magical fairy who gave Cinderella all of her wishes? Did he grant his wish?

"Uncle," Zoro whispered tentatively in Doflamingo's ear, "Did you do it?"

There wasn't a hesitation. Doflamingo never paused, never dropped a sweat. Through the pointy shades, the eyes gleamed with cool delight. He turned to Zoro and pressed his lips gently over his little nephew's. Nuzzling each other's noses, Doflamingo whispered.

"Of course."


	16. No More Being Alone for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - Christmas Theme

**Requested By**: Yaminisa

**Characters**: AcexZoro

Christmas night was a wonderful and joyous evening. Luffy and the gang were together celebrating the holiday at a nightclub. There was singing, there was dancing; everyone was in a jolly mood. But as the nights grew darker and the couples were in a jolly mood, things tend to go a little further. When that time came, it was time to head on home so the couples could be alone.

Luffy and Nami; Franky and Robin; Usopp and Kaya; Sanji and Violet; and Zoro all walked out of the bar. The women had their hand intertwined with the other while singing Christmas songs. Who knew what thoughts were crossing through each of the men's minds. It sure wasn't going to be sugarplum fairies.

The men were oblivious, but the women turned to give a worried look at Zoro. The man smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He wished they didn't give him that look every year.

"Merry Christmas," Zoro pulled a smug grin, "I hope you guys have a great night."

"Thanks Zoro...you too."

The rest of their sentences grew faint as the ladies were guided away from Zoro to a home, a hotel, or somewhere to have a special Christmas night. Zoro tucked his hands in his pockets, and they suddenly felt empty. Loneliness tugged at his heart strings when he realized he wanted somebody with him. It was Christmas, a special time of year, but Zoro always was alone. He never cared about it, but tonight he didn't have the will to head on home.

A young man appeared in his mind, and Zoro felt his face warm up. His bisexual friend, Ace, had been hitting on him for the last three months. Zoro couldn't remember how many times Ace asked him out. He was a good looking, funny, and a lovable man. He was also called a 'playboy,' so Zoro couldn't take the man seriously. He always answered him with a laugh and "Let me think about it" but never gave him a real answer. Gradually, the number of times Ace asked him out decreased.

Was it too late?

Zoro didn't know, but he was going to find out.

-.-.-

Zoro stepped into the lawn of Ace's home when he heard sounds. It was upbeat Christmas music with a techno twist. The lights were still on in the house, and Zoro saw many silhouettes. He hesitated, debating whether he should forget about it. But, his tightening heart pleaded for comfort, so Zoro stepped onto the porch and rang the bell.

The door immediately opened and a young woman with confetti covered hair greeted him. She was wearing a skimpy Santa Claus outfit. In the background he saw several other women and men in similar outfits who were having the fun time of their life.

She narrowed her eyes, as she had trouble focusing her vision, "Who are you?" She asked in a sloppy, honey coated voice.

"I..."

"Zoro?" He froze when he heard a familiar voice. Ace walked up, giving a handsome smile to the girl, "Hey babe, can you give us a minute. It'll be soon." The young woman nodded and threw a kiss.

The smile turned languid when he faced Zoro, "Merry Christmas. Did you come here to drop off a present?"

"W-Who's she?" Zoro's lips didn't want to ask if she was his girlfriend.

Ace glanced back, "She's my girlfriend." Zoro saw how Ace was staring at the young woman's body, the same way his friends were looking at their girlfriends. His eyes began to sting and he lowered his head. Zoro was naïve; Ace wouldn't wait for him that long, even if Ace said he loved him. He knew he deserved this, but his heart was breaking so much he couldn't breathe. But he didn't want to break right now, not in front of Ace. He was holding it as long as he could, but his frame began to shake.

Ace looked back to his friend, and raised an eyebrow. "Zoro? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah. Um, here, I brought a-uh,-" Zoro couldn't look at Ace, so he pushed the wrapped gift into Ace's chest. It was getting harder for him to speak. Words clumped into his tightening throat. "M-Merry Christmas." Zoro wanted to run home, collapse into his bed, and hate himself.

Before Zoro could turn around, Ace caught him by the arm. "Zoro, can you look at me?"

Zoro dropped his shoulders and slowly turned to face his friend. Ace let out a quiet breath; his mouth parted but he didn't speak. He saw his friend's eyes scanning every bit of Zoro; from the tears falling down Zoro's face to the lips that longed for a kiss.

"...Zoro...d-does this mean...a yes?"

"I-I'm sorry for making you wait-"

"Is that a yes?"

Zoro nodded, "...yes."

Ace's eyes went out of focus for a brief second, and suddenly, Zoro was in Ace's arms. His hugs were tight and very strong, but Zoro melted into the warmth. Maybe this was what he wanted all this time. He wondered why he was acting so stubborn.

The older man continued to squeeze him, "This is the best Christmas gift ever..."

"Say that after you opened your present."

Ace pulled back, "I'm going to clean up the party and tell everyone to scram. In the meantime, you go home, take a shower, wear the best looking underwear, and wait for me."

"What about your girl-"

"Eh, it was just a fling. But I promise ours won't be." When Zoro smiled and Ace shivered in delight. He felt the older man's body heat up a few degrees. The green haired man was embarrassed because now those hungry eyes were directed to him. Ace had been looking at him like that for a while, but it never made Zoro this excited.

"I hope you'll like my Christmas gift."

"I hope you'll like what I have in stored." Ace grinned while gently rubbing his groin on Zoro's.


	17. Forgive Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - SanjixZoro Sanji accidentally insults zoro in front of their nakama and hurts zoro's feelings and doesn't know how to apologize.

**Requested By**: An anonymous

**Characters**: SanjixZoro

After a sudden encounter with a flamboyant Baroque's Member, the ship was filled with excitement. They wrapped their arms with a bandage, a way to distinguish them from the enemy. Once that was done, however, the crew were in the dining room eating sandwiches. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper began explaining to Sanji about how cool Mr. 2 Bon Clay was.

Sanji had to admit: he was pissed off that he missed the fake Nami-san revealing her boobs to the guys. The rest flew out of his mind.

"And he danced really good too!"

"He does the coolest faces!"

"His powers made him look exactly like me! It was scary!"

"Man, why is he our enemy?"

"Hey Sanji, you should meet him! He can change into anything-maybe a pretty woman?"

Sanji snorted and puffed on his cigarette irritably, "But an okama is an okama. I'm not interested."

"But he's cool-"

"Luffy-First of all, he's out enemy. Second, I don't like those types of people okay. They gross me out."

Suddenly, the conversation hushed down to silence. Luffy and Usopp turned to stare at somebody. Even Nami stopped talking to Vivi to look in the same direction. Vivi, Sanji, and Chopper exchanged questionable glances. Why were they looking at the green haired swordsman?

Zoro, who remained silent during the whole time, stood up and silently walked out of the kitchen. When the swordsman left, Luffy, Usopp, and Nami gave the cook a disapproving look. Sanji could ignore the two stares, but Nami's hurt.

"D-Did I say something wrong Nami-san?"

"You don't know?" Nami asked, still giving that stare with a hint of disbelief.

Sanji shook his head, "Know what?"

"Sanji, Zoro's gay." Usopp answered for Nami. It took a second for Sanji to put this new knowledge in his head and recall what he had said earlier.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Nami and Usopp frowned. The navigator crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "So, are you going to go and apologize?"

Sanji twirled his cigarette around in his lips, "I-I should huh?" Even Luffy nodded along with the two. At this point, the secret message sank into Vivi's head and was nodding with them also. Chopper looked frozen from shock because he didn't know either. Sanji let out several weak 'yeah' before he wobbled out of the kitchen.

Zoro wasn't in the crow's nest or on the deck, so it took a while for Sanji to find the swordsman. He found him in an unexpected place: the men's bedroom. The swordsman was lying on his hammock with his arms behind his head. He looked like he was sleeping, but Sanji could tell he wasn't. The way Zoro's eyebrows furrowed when the door opened gave it away. He probably knew who it was too.

"...what do you want?" Zoro asked, his voice had a subtle bite to it.

Sanji frowned, "I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are. You wouldn't be stomping out of the kitchen if I hadn't said that."

"Okay then," Zoro sat up and frowned at Sanji, "I'll accept your apology, but I'm still mad."

"...why?"

"Because it hurt."

"But I apologized-"

"It's going to take a while for it to sink it. So, right now, I don't want to talk to you." Zoro turned away from the cook and let out a huff. Inwardly, it was beyond hurt. It crushed Zoro's heart to know that Sanji thought homosexuals were gross. Zoro had an interest in the cook since the day they met, but now his chances were null.

Zoro waited for Sanji to leave, but the cook didn't move. Getting irritated, Zoro turned back, "Did you hear what I said?"

"I-Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" Zoro's mood was sour, so he didn't have the patience and the ability to look surprised. But, it was odd for Sanji to ask this, so the swordsman did narrow his eyes.

Zoro decided to be really mean.

"Kiss me," Zoro ordered while touching his lip with his fingers, "right here." Zoro could already see their relationship plummeting past the ground and into hell. He saw the color drain from Sanji's face and was horrifyingly blue. But, seeing the cook look sick made him feel a little better.

"God, stop looking like you're going to die. I'm joking, Cook. I want to drink booze-" Zoro was taken by surprise when Sanji grabbed Zoro by the shirt and mashed his lips together. Their teeth collided, so it wasn't a pleasant kiss; nonetheless, Sanji was kissing him. The disgusting mud like mood Zoro had earlier blasted away, and genuine bewilderment filled his features. Then, he felt a tongue brushing over his lip and his brain went white. His breath was taken away as Sanji kissed him deeper, pulling the swordsman closer so he could taste him.

Zoro held his lips when Sanji pulled away. He couldn't believe what just happened. The swordsman stared as the cook wiped his lips off with the back of his hand.

When their eyes met, Zoro sucked in a breath. The way Sanji was staring at him. It was a mixture of pain and longing, a look Zoro never thought he would see that on the blond.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Y-Yeah..." Zoro answered honestly.

"Good because I don't," Sanji lowered his eye, "I don't want you to hate me..."

Sanji raised his eye to give that wistful stare, sending shivers down Zoro's spine. The cook tucked his hands in his pockets and quietly left the room. The swordsman sat there dumbstruck because everything happened all at once. What did that stare mean? Was Sanji was interested in him too? The swordsman wanted a solid answer, so he left the hammock and chased after the cook to get it.

It was only a short time until Zoro got his answer. He gave Sanji a better kiss for it.


	18. Strange Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - KiizaruxZoro making Enel jealous and then 3way

**Requested By**: Xiggymatsu

**Characters**: EnelxZoroxKizaru

**Warning: **M rated

Mihawk decided to take Zoro with him to restock on food. The master swordsman usually took Perona with him and left the young swordsman at the castle. It was because Zoro had the tendency to go on his own and disappear out of sight. This meant that Mihawk had to search the whole island for Zoro, and it always made Mihawk irritated. He took Zoro this time because this island was filled with the best blacksmiths, and the young swordsman needed to polish up his swords.

As soon as they landed on the island, Mihawk turned and glared at Zoro. "Don't get out of my sight."

"But you walk slow."

"That's not a good excuse to run away without telling me."

"So, if I tell you, I can go wherever I want?"

"If it were that easy..."

"I want to go to that store." Zoro pointed to the closest one, "See, easy. I'll see you here in an hour."

Mihawk slowly exhaled to not get mad. He nodded slowly and headed off to the markets. Zoro turned and walked somewhere farther and farther away from the store.

Zoro was prone to getting lost, and today this ability took him straight into a marine officer. If this marine officer was one of those who never get a proper name, Zoro wouldn't panic. But, he accidentally bumped into Kizaru, and this man wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

"Oh heey, I know you-!" Kizaru looked pleased, "I want to talk to you-"

Zoro's hands flew to his swords, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Hey hey," Kizaru said in a lazy manner. Within a millisecond, the admiral was in front of Zoro and a hand was gently placed his hand over Zoro's to stop him from unsheathing them, "that's not nice..." Zoro's eyes widened at how strong the admiral's grip was. He cursed under his breath that a mere touch prevented him from fighting back.

"I'm not here to fight-," Kizaru explained lazily, "why are you here? I thought you died?"

"Don't kill me off."

"Oh well, but boy am I glad to see you...say, I want to know you more. Can we have a little private time together?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "A-All right..." He was still suspicious. After all, he was a pirate and this man was an enemy.

With the other hand, Kizaru pointed to a place. It pointed to a nice looking hotel. "See? That's a hotel."

"Yeah. So?"

"I want to spend quality time with you there."

"Chitchat?"

Kizaru hooted with laughter, "No no no. Mmmm, how can I word this properly...? Oh, oh yeah," the admiral smiled, "let's do it."

Zoro's eyes slowly widened, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want it."

Kizaru chuckled ,"Oh, but I'm really good."

"No, I'm really-"

Kizaru felt it first, so he took a few steps back. Zoro was a second slower, but he felt it too: a killing aura. It came from above, so Zoro followed suit and leaped back. When he landed on his hands, a thick lightning bolt struck down where the two were last standing.

The admiral showed mild surprise while Zoro hung his head in dread.

"Enel, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked, glaring at the man who suddenly appeared in the cloud of smoke and burnt earth. A tall man in cloud white skin stepped out from the rubble. His smile gleamed but sadly merged with the paleness of his body. Kizaru let out a small 'oh' as Enel stopped in front of the admiral.

"What are you doing with my bitch?" Enel asked in a shimmering voice.

"Hey! Don't call me a bitch!"

"Yours? Oh, I didn't know he was yours."

"I'm not his!" Zoro barked but his cries were pathetically ignored.

Even though Enel and Kizaru were almost the same height, Enel looked down at the admiral like a piece of trash, "Heh, with yours you wouldn't satisfy the twerp. He's really hard to get, but with me, he goes moaning like an aphrodisiac injected virgin."

"I DON'T MOAN." Zoro screamed, "Go home Enel!"

"Hoho," Kizaru looked up and pulled a peaceful smile, "Did you know that with the Light Ability I can thrust at the speed of light?"

"Hou, really?"

"Yes. "

Enel crossed his arms, "Did you know that with the Electricity Ability, my body acts like a vibrator?"

Kizaru chuckled, "My, you have a strange ability."

"Same with you."

The admiral removed his sunglasses and wiped it on a handkerchief, "Do you want to see me try it on the boy? I bet I will make him cum faster than your meager vibrating dick."

Enel grinned maliciously, "Oh, yes. I would love to see your face crumble when it's my turn."

Zoro had his face buried in his hands. Hearing two adults bickering and bragging about their sexual activity was rotting his ears. Ironically, the swordsman was getting excited, which he cursed at himself. He knew that the moment he got out of this, he would never be pleased with having sex with a normal man.

-.-.-

Meanwhile, Mihawk was walking around the whole island asking villagers about a green swordsman's whereabouts. He swore he was never going to take Zoro out shopping again.


	19. Watch Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me- An AU where zoro pole dancer and Luffy end up as one his regular customers and falls in love with him, he confesses. But what he does know is that zoro loves him too !

**Requested By**: An Anonymous

**Characters**: LuffyxZoro

**Warning: **M rated

Zoro was sitting in a small chair, leaning against a tall mirror. He was examining himself, checking to make sure he looked fine enough to please his customers. He wasn't anything except a small bowtie and black lingerie, so there was no point looking at himself in the mirror.

He worked at a nightclub called "Lion's Den." It was owned by Shiki, an eccentric man who was dumb but had authority. The place was a little strange and a bit thrilling if it was one's first time entering it. Only men were hired and they danced and performed in front of the audience. Each also got to keep a wild animal as a pet: tigers, lions, leopards, and other big cats. Zoro had a Malayan Tiger named Shuusui.

The tiger wandered about in Zoro's private changing room, pacing in circles and sometimes stopping to demand a hug from Zoro. As he was nuzzling his face into Shuusui's the door opened and a spotted leopard sauntered in, followed by its owner Lucci. The man brushed his hair to get rid of the feathery headgear. He threw his thumb behind him.

"Zoro, your turn's up."

"All right." Zoro got up rubbed his hands together.

"Oh and yes," Lucci put his hand on the doorsill and leaned in, "Your favorite raven haired customer's here too."

Zoro feared that his face was turning red. He didn't want to look embarrassed while onstage. "Where?"

"Right where you're performing." Lucci combed his frizzy hair with his hand, "Good luck."

Zoro sent a glare at Lucci, but the other man was already heading to his room to change out. Zoro brushed Shuusui's fur while he concentrated to get rid of his rapid heartbeat. Ever since the raven haired customer came to the Lion's Den, Zoro was shaken with embarrassment. It was the way the man looked at him while he danced. It was always watching him, never averting it for a second-even as the man took a sip from his cocktail. Because of this customer, Zoro had several stage frights: forgetting what to do, almost falling off the stage, and knocking his head on the pole he was dancing with. When Zoro asked for advice, his fellow coworkers plainly told him that it was love. Shiki said something about his mother going to Alaska, but Zoro assumed his coworkers were right.

He quietly stood where he was until he felt composed. He gave a firm nod to Shuusui who was probably wondering when he would get to eat. He kissed him on the temple and ran his hands over his squishy face.

"I'll be right back okay?" The tiger blinked a few times as a vague answer. Zoro stepped out of his changing room and headed to the stage.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched the moment he saw the crowd. The seats were packed with men and women here and there. But, right at foot of the cat walk where his performing pole stood was the raven haired man. The man wore a gray pinstriped suit and a short black top hat. A small rose poked out from his breast pocket, its color standing out like an ink on a blank page. The whistles and hoots exploded as Zoro walked and his high heeled boots clicked against the wooden floor. A smile appeared on the raven haired man's face, and Zoro tried not to blush.

When Zoro stood by his pole, he felt the blood going out of control. If he squatted down, the man was going to stare right between his legs.

When the music boomed and Zoro wrapped his leg around the pole, Luffy deftly plucked the rose off his breast pocket and handed to him.

"My name's Luffy," the man mouthed out, "and I think I love you."

Zoro let out a short smirk and he leaned forward to lean his face into the man's face. The audience let out a whistle, but Luffy looked surprised. His face was probably as red as his.

"I think I love you too." Zoro answered back while puckering his lips to give a quick kiss.


	20. Efficient Way to Use Paintbrushes

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X-me: Luffy/Zoro/Ussop/Sanji Ussop and Luffy see how good Zoro's concentartion is when he is meditating. So they tease Zoro's nipples with brushes( could be like ticklish arousment). Then Sanji comes up and makes things more amusing, by using the brushes elswhere.

**Requested By**: An Anonymous

**Characters**: LuffyxZoroxUsoppxSanji

Luffy was watching Usopp painting a portrait. The figure was a woman, but it had soft blond hair. He had been working on this picture for a week now, and there seemed to be minimal progress. Luffy was excited to watch for the first few days, but when Usopp worked on the details Luffy was seen yawning more often than staring.

The captain looked at Usopp's feet and saw that he had several unused brushes scattered beside the tubes of paint.

"Hey Usopp, can I borrow a few of these?"

"If you don't break them."

"I won't break them." Luffy snickered.

Usopp paused because the captain snickered. There was a strange kind of adventure when Luffy laughed. The sniper dipped his paintbrush into a jar of water to get rid of the pigment. Then, he collected a few brushes and handed it to Luffy.

"So, what are you going to do with them?"

Luffy grinned, "Follow me!"

So, Usopp and Luffy tiptoed to the lawn to see Zoro meditating. He was sitting near the tree with a swing, so its shade would keep him cool. He had his legs crossed and his hands gently placed on either side of his knees. His eye was closed, and his features were peaceful. Luffy gave eye contact to the sniper, and Usopp started to understand what was going to happen.

Luffy took one paintbrush and walked over to the meditating swordsman. He slowly pulled Zoro's jacket away to reveal his bare chest. Usopp held his mouth to suppress his laughs as Luffy brushed the fuzzy end of the brush over the nipple. The two darted their eyes up to Zoro's face, but the swordsman remained still.

"Wow."

"See?"

"Let me try." Usopp got a round brush and gave several gently strokes across the other side of Zoro's nipple. The shoulders trembled slightly, but Zoro remained quite still. Both exchanged wicked glances and began tickling Zoro's nipples with paintbrushes. They tried not to laugh as the swordsman's eyebrows furrowed and his lips grew taut. Usopp had his feet pointed in the other direction in case if Zoro woke up, he was ready to run away.

Meanwhile, Sanji completed a yogurt parfait for the ladies and walked out of the kitchen. He was intending to take a ten minute break by smoking two cigarettes before adding a finishing touch. However, right below, he saw Luffy and Usopp sitting near the swordsman. Their actions looked odd, so Sanji became curious. Sorry ladies, but the parfait would be presented a little late.

He descended the staircase and stopped at the small circle.

"What are you two doing?" Sanji asked, while his face turned pink because what they were doing looked kind of fun.

"We're tickling Zoro." Usopp explained, "He doesn't wake up."

"Weird," Luffy put a hand to his chin, "I thought he was sensitive here."

Sanji shook his head, "No Luffy, his most sensitive place is here. Give me a brush." Luffy nodded and handed the cook another round brush. Sanji smoothed out the tip, so the bristles were clean and pointy. Usopp held his mouth again and Luffy mouthed out an 'ah' when Sanji slowly brushed it in the inner shell of Zoro's ear.

Suddenly, the swordsman gave a violent flinch and he let a short hiss. Usopp had to leave a moment so he could bark out several loud laughs. Luffy couldn't hold his laughter, so his puffed up cheeks deflated and he burst a large breath of air onto Zoro.

Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp froze as Zoro's eye slowly opened. The eye skimmed over his three boyfriends, examining the paintbrushes in each of their hands. As he slowly stood up, Zoro cracked his knuckles.

"You guys having fun?"


	21. I'm a Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me Law trying to get into the pants if a embarrassed but secretly willing zoro

**Requested By**: An Anonymous

**Characters**: LawxZoro

**Warning: **M rated

Zoro was sleeping on deck with his hands behind his head. He was snoring away as the sun gently warmed his cool skin. Punk Hazard was a wild island and most of the crew was still shivering from frostbite. The swordsman wasn't whining, but he wanted to stay out in the sun a little longer to get rid of it.

He felt a presence, and his muscles tensed up. A sudden urge to grab his swords was halted because he remembered that Luffy invited the man into their crew (as an alliance). Zoro opened his eye to see a tall, slender man in black staring down at him.

He looked different from the last time he saw this man. Fewer yellow and blue, and more black and white. Regardless, it didn't ruin his handsome features, rather it doubled. His features were hard and rarely showed any emotion-except the other day when Trafalgar mumbled about hating bread. He didn't seem to be much of a bad guy either, but Zoro still had tense moments. He wasn't as doubtful as he was with Robin or Nami, but he always had his eyes on Trafalgar.

"Roronoa-ya, if you want to sleep, you should head to your dormitory. You'll catch a cold."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine," Zoro closed his eye, "I always sleep outside."

"Unfortunately," Trafalgar Law said while folding his arms, "from departing the last island, the majority of your crewmates caught a cold and are currently in care."

Zoro opened his eye again and narrowed them, "They did?"

"Yeah. So, I'm here to give you a checkup too." Law knelt down, so he was face to face with the swordsman. He had a popsicle stick in his hand, "Open wide."

It took a second for Zoro to acknowledge because he couldn't imagine Law as a doctor. Well, if everyone was getting a cold, then he should have a checkup too. Although, he never believed in doctors and he fought with a terrible fever-

He expected the dull wooden stick to hit his tongue. What he didn't expect was another tongue entering his mouth. Zoro's eye snapped open to see Law's face and he let out a gasp. The doctor had his eyes closed and was kissing the swordsman quietly and calmly. Zoro was dumbstruck that he couldn't move, but he did feel his heart flutter.

Law pulled away and said with a straight face, "Your temperature seems stable."

"What was that?"

Law looked confused. "I was checking your temperature."

"Then what was the point of using the popsicle stick?"

"It was an act." Law rummaged his jacket, "Finding the temperature this way is much easier."

Zoro's mouth opened and closed like a nutcracker. But he didn't remain surprised for long because Trafalgar Law began to move again. The doctor had his hands on Zoro's jacket and pulled it apart. Then, he started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

"Hey hey! What are you doing?" Zoro shouted while he tried to swat Law's hand away.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I know what I'm doing."

"No, this is weird! Chopper doesn't do this!"

"Really? Then, this is bad." Law's hands grabbed the hems of Zoro's pants and pulled them down. He paused to stare at Zoro's gray boxers, "You need your monthly checkup here too."

"For what!?"

"Your prostate, of course."

"My-" Zoro's face turned red, "I don't need one!"

Zoro screamed when Law yanked his boxers down and pulled his legs up and apart, "It'll be short. I'm just going to use my Big Probing Stick to see if it's all right." Law mumbled as he was unbuckling his own pants.

"Stop!" Zoro shouted while he buried his face with his hands, "We're out in public!"

"Don't worry," Law reassured while pressing the My Big Probing Stick into Zoro's puckering entrance, "I'm a doctor."


	22. Who Do You Like More?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me I want Fem!Zoro, okay. Then there's Luffy and Sanji fighting each other for Zoro and they need her to decide who would she prefer, they'll be fluff, romance, and little bit of smut, if u plz.

**Requested By**: Pen-Woman

**Characters**: Love Triangle with Sanji, Luffy, and fem!Zoro.

**Warning: **M rated because of curse words. There won't be fluff, romance, or smut, but there is drama.

Suddenly, Zoro became a woman, so the crew was in mild chaos. Majority of the crew acted as if there was nothing wrong and went on with their lives. The other half-which contained Luffy, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper-crowded around Zoro and asked a lot of questions. Brook wanted to see her panties, but Zoro wore her usual boxers, so the musician fainted from shock. Chopper briefly described how a woman's body works to the swordswoman, in case the 'certain time of month' happened while Zoro was still a woman. Luffy asked if there was any change, and Zoro told him that there wasn't a difference except that she had breasts and nothing hung between her legs. She was still one hundred and eighty-one centimeters tall, so all of her clothes fit. She strongly refused to wear bras, so some of the perverts had their eyes on her opened coat whenever she walked, talked, or did anything.

Zoro also was one of the members who thought there wasn't a change, so she tried to go on with her life. Unfortunately, two guys reminded her otherwise.

She decided to head off to the crow's nest to train when Sanji started following after her.

"What?"

"Er, just wanted to help you lead you to the crow's nest."

Zoro raised an eye, "I can walk there myself, thank you." The swordswoman started to walk off when Sanji called her again.

"Do you want me to deliver something nice and cold?"

She turned back and wondered if she was hearing things, "Um...booze?"

"Red wine?"

"Um...the usual?"

"Would you like it with ice?"

"Just give me the whole bottle."

"Okay Zoro-cha-" Sanji closed his mouth in time to muffle out the suffix, but Zoro heard it. A second later, the cook was seen with his head smashed against the wall. Zoro slapped his hands together, feeling mighty accomplished for what she had done. Zoro hated when Sanji called him that because it wasn't him. Sanji would've called him marimo or other derogatory nicknames that fit the swordsman's description. Zoro-chan did not fit Zoro's description.

Huffing away, the swordswoman managed to find her training room to lift some weights. She focused on her central balance as she swung the heavy weight; it felt a little different in the new physique. She was counting on the thousandth mark, when there was a sound of the cook's voice. Miraculously, Sanji was alive and made snacks for everyone. Zoro hoped that Sanji didn't make hers fancy pansy like Robin's and Nami's. That bothered her greatly if Sanji did.

She kicked her weights to the corner of the room before heading down to the lawn. As always, Zoro grabbed a towel and never considered taking the rope ladder. She took a leap and fell straight down to the lawn. What she didn't expect was for Luffy to come running below her to cushion her fall. Because of this, Zoro flipped her legs up and fell on her bottom. She landed right on Luffy's bloated stomach, got bounced off, and fell onto the lawn.

"I saved you!" Luffy grinned as he deflated his stomach.

"You didn't need to..." Zoro grumbled as she brushed off her coat. _You never do that..._At the corner of her eyes, she saw the navigator taking a bite out of a dessert. They made eye contact, and Nami gave her an apathetic frown.

"Hey good job!" Sanji called out to Luffy, "Don't want Zoro to be hurting her legs."

"I'm perfectly fine without your guys' help!" Zoro snapped.

"But Zoro, we don't want you to get hurt...it's different when you're a girl." Luffy frowned, "and, we want you to be safe."

"I agree with Luffy," Sanji said as he descended the staircase to meet with the captain, "you're too ignorant, and you're still ignorant about how a woman's body works. You can't train all day like you're used to."

Zoro lowered her head to cover it with her hand, "Why don't you guys leave me alone? It's going to wear away soon."

"No, because you're going to do something reckless, and I won't be able to stand that."

Luffy also nodded, but gave a dark glare to Sanji. Zoro noticed that Luffy and Sanji weren't getting along since Zoro turned into a woman. They also gave her strange stares, very strange stares. They were sending her a secret message that Zoro couldn't get because she never saw them using that on her before. Their eyes were clouded and a dreamy expression filled their handsome faces.

"And it's also because-" Sanji paused in mid-sentence because he started to blush.

Luffy knew what the cook was going to say, so he beat him to it, "Because I love you!"

"Hey Luffy-! Don't steal my line!"

Zoro tensed up when she heard those words. Her mind exploded and there was nothing in her head. It was hard to come up with logical sentences. Those were the words she never believed to hear from them, so it filled her heart. But at the same time-

"I love you too, Zoro," Sanji blurted while shoving Luffy away, "and apparently Luffy likes you too, so...which one of us do you like?"

"Do you like me more?" Luffy asked with a hopeful expression.

Zoro raised his hands in the air and paused. She took in a deep breath, and the two men braced for it.

The air broke with the sound of a harsh slap. They were both struck hard across the face. Zoro's slap was just as hard as a wrestler's counterattack. So, Sanji staggered back and Luffy's head spun around three times before spinning right back to its original position. Holding their burning faces, they gaped when Zoro burst into tears.

"I hate you two!" Zoro screamed, while she rubbed her hands over her eyes, "I never wanted to hear this from you two! Not now!"

"W-Why Zoro?" Sanji asked while he was trying to wonder why Zoro grew hysterical. He reached out to comfort her, but Zoro struck his face several times and scratched his face (she grew nails during her change). Luffy was afraid of getting slapped, so he kept a safe distance.

"Do you suddenly start to like me because I'm a woman!?" Zoro shouted in their faces, and she reached down to cup her breasts, "Are these tits really that important?"

"N-No, that's not what we-er, I-meant-" Sanji tried to explain, but his eye flew to the jigging breasts.

"Then why are you guys so nice to me all of a sudden? You never did that to me when I had a dick!" Zoro sobbed and wiped her tears on her large coat, "You guys didn't have tits, but I still loved you!" Upon that, Sanji and Luffy's eyes slowly widened because they finally understood. They wanted to tell Zoro that it was a misunderstanding, but Zoro didn't hear it. The swordswoman racked up a few sobs and ran off into the men's bedroom. The door slammed and a sharp lock of the door followed afterwards.

"Ahhh, look what you've done."

Sanji and Luffy turned to see Nami leaning against the railing. Her face clearly told them that she was unsatisfied.

"I told Zoro that guys are assholes." Nami pulled out a small, slender flask out of her crevice, "But he wanted to know, so I gave him this." She threw the flask, and Sanji caught it in his hand. There was a sticker on the surface, but it only had a female symbol on it.

"It's a potion to change any man into a woman," Nami smiled darkly, "I won't tell you where I got it, but it works quite well." Her smile faded and she frowned at them, "So, are you two just going to stand there like dodos, or are you going to prove to Zoro that you aren't an asshole who judges a woman by the size of her breasts?"

Sanji and Luffy broke from their shock trance, and shook their heads.

"Of course not!"

"Yeah, because boobs or no boobs, we love Zoro!" Luffy grinned.

"A-And Nami-san, I swear I'm not an-"

"I know Sanji-kun." Nami answered dismissively, although she didn't look convinced.


	23. Big Bear Hug

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me I was wondering if you can do a cute fluffy Bepo X Zoro?

**Requested By**: girl-shipwright-franky

**Characters**: BepoxZoro with jealous!Law and jealous!Chopper.

Law decided that it was appropriate to introduce his crew members to the Straw Hats. So, after they left Punk Hazard, the spotted hat captain sent a message on the Den-Den Mushi for them to surface. Seven hours later, a large yellow submarine broke the ocean's surface and nearly scared a long nosed man to death.

The crewmates crawled onto the Thousand Sunny Go and immediately complained to Law.

"Captain! You just can't say 'come over here' and hang up! We need the coordinates too!"

"Then why didn't you call me back?"

"We did!"

"A dozen times!"

"Really?" Law rummaged his jacket to look at the Den-Den Mushi, "Ah, I kept it on silent. My bad." His crew dropped their jaws and started booing again.

"I knew I could trust you guys to come here without my help." Law replied in a plain, unemotional tone. Then, a soft smile formed on his face, "You've made it in time too. The Straw Hats are having dinner." The crewmates' expressions melted in glee at the thought of dinner-and seeing Law's handsome smile. Everyone rushed over to the room where there was light and good food, cheering at the volume. Law was about to head off to the kitchen also, when he noticed that Bepo was standing still.

"What happened Bepo?"

"Hmmm..." Bepo fumbled with his paws, "my animal instincts are tingling..."

"Is it because you finally got to meet me?" Law asked.

Bepo lowered his large, white head in an apologetic manner, "No Captain, someone else has a really strong animalphilia vibe."

Law was suddenly bothered by this. Bepo's animal instincts functioned when Law was around. The spotted hat captain coined the term 'animalphilia' because he disliked the abnormal sexual term. He, and the other animalphilia person, weren't sexually attracted to animals, the animals were attracted to them. Sexual or not depended on the animal and the season.

"It might be one of the Straw Hat members...but control it all right Bepo?"

"Aye-Aye Captain!" Bepo slapped his paw on his forehead. Law smiled and patted the large polar bear on the back and led him into the kitchen. As they entered the room, however, Law saw the change in Bepo's features. His eyes dilated and drool formed around his mouth. He wished it was because of the food, but the polar bear was looking elsewhere.

Law's eyes only widened when he was extremely surprised. They flew open as Bepo leaped into the air, screaming his 'aye aye aye' call and pounced onto a green haired swordsman.

"Bepo!" Law shouted, "Get off of him!"

"Whoa!" Zoro shouted also, slipping his arms between their bodies to push Bepo away. When he ran his hands over the polar bear, however, he smiled on how soft Bepo was. He was startled by the incoming attacker, but he liked the bear hug. Bepo growled with glee and nuzzled his large face into the swordsman.

"Hey Roronoa-ya!" Law shouted, giving the darkest glare in the world, "Stop touching Bepo!"

"Hey!" Chopper screamed as he launched onto Bepo's butt and threw weak punches, "Zoro's mine!"


	24. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me Aokiji x zoro, zoro gets lost and runs into aokiji literally

**Requested By**: An anonymous

**Characters**: AokijixZoro

Aokiji leaned his chin on his hands. He was very bored; there was nothing to do. He opened up the parlor, set up the tables and chairs, cleaned the floors and bathrooms, and placed the ice cream and waffle cones out onto the display case. It was ten o'clock: two more hours until a flood of students, businessman, and families with children came in for ice cream. He could have opened the shop a few hours later, but he didn't like to be rushed. He lazily stared at the large display window and read the backward letters: Chilly Parlor.

Then, his lazy eyes flew open when he spotted a moving patch of grass. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It wasn't a patch of grass, it was hair on a little boy. The young boy looked about seven and was pacing around the display window. He didn't look like he was debating whether or not to enter the shop. There was something else on his mind. The child soon left, only to return to the same place five minutes later. After witnessing this three times in a row, Aokiji decided to go and talk to the child.

The boy jolted when Aokiji stepped out to greet him. Aokiji was extremely tall, so he had to bend down to go through doors. Luckily, he customized the door of his parlor to fit his height, but the door was a tad heavier. He probably looked like a giant or a lanky tree from the boy's point of view.

Aokiji bent his knees and curled his back, so he was only a foot taller than the boy. "Hey kid. I saw you through the window a couple of times." The boy fumbled with his hands and lowered his head. Aokiji saw that he had tears in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't find my way home." The boy whimpered.

Aokiji nodded, "Arara, that's a problem. Do you know your address? I can call your parents to pick you up." The young boy sniffled and gave three quick nods. "Come on in kid...ahh, what's your name, so I don't need to call you kid."

"...Zoro."

"Hou, my name's Kuzan." He reached out a hand, and Zoro took it. He took slow steps so Zoro wouldn't get dragged around and told him to sit at a table.

Zoro was still sniffling, so Aokiji left the child for a moment to go behind the counter. He took a clean, crystal bowl and scooped up a scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. He sprinkled on crushed almonds, poured a ribbon of hot chocolate, and dropped fresh and cleaned fruits on top. Stabbing a small silver spoon on the side, he created a quick ice cream sundae.

The child looked surprised when the bowl was placed in front of him.

"But I don't have money."

"I only need to see your smile." Aokiji answered as he went over to pick up the phone, "Can I have your phone number kid-" He saw Zoro scoop a big spoonful of vanilla and took a tentative bite. His face contorted from the cold, but a bright smile formed on his face.

"It's sweet!"

Aokiji smiled, "That's good."

-.-.-

"Hey," Aokiji felt someone rocking his shoulders, "Kuzan."

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the same patch of grass, except the boy grew up into a handsome young man. Zoro wore a white apron with the "Chilly Parlor" logo written on it. Oh yes, the boy worked here with him.

"Whoa...did I go back in time?"

"What are you talking about? Can you help me clean the countertops?" Zoro shook Aokiji again because it took three tries for the tall man to wake up.

Aokiji was about to stand up when he saw Zoro's hand. He took it into his and held it. The small hands that held his hand then were large and strong. He thumbed over the palms and gazed down at his fingertips. Zoro watched him silently, watching Aokiji's hands slide up to his wrists.

"Do you want to eat ice cream?"

"What? But, it's almost noon, and the customers-"

"We still have time," Aokiji rolled up his sleeves, "Anything you want, Zoro."

Zoro didn't think twice; he always asked for his favorite.

The young man smiled as he wrapped his arms around Aokiji's, "The ice cream sundae please."


	25. Daily Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me male!Robin x Zoro, Robin uses his devil fruit power on Zoro

**Requested By**: An anonymous

**Characters**: Male!RobinxZoro

**Warning: **Rated M

Robin was a tough, tall man with the largest looking biceps anyone had ever seen. The archaeologist had semi-long black hair that reached down to his thick neck. On summer days, he tied it into a short ponytail as he read some books while lifting weights. His attacks were sly but fierce; oftentimes when he twisted joints and cracked necks, the victims died ninety-nine percent of the time. When Robin fought, Usopp ran away from the scene, so he wouldn't throw up every time.

Because of his physique, Robin loved to be with Zoro. They shared dumbbells, and Robin taught Zoro the proper way to exercise by his book knowledge. They got along quite early; Zoro accepted Robin a lot faster than the other crew mates. It could be because it was the first time Zoro could share his obsession about weapons, muscles, and training with another. Robin was pleased because he had a little crush on the swordsman.

Besides killing people with his silent but brute power, he used it to tease the swordsman. Everyday Robin woke up an hour later than Sanji and watch Zoro sleep in his bed. Then, he sprouted out arms around Zoro and grabbed a handful of Zoro's ass. The first time Robin did this, Zoro yelped and hit his head on Usopp's bunk.

Since this was done every day now, Zoro's reactions grew a little sluggish, but pleasant. The powerful grip of the hands became soft as a baby's grip. The swordsman's eyelids fluttered faintly when the hands touched him. He titled his head back and to the side with the gentle rhythm of Robin's hands. Lips were pressed together when the fingers untied the knot of his pants, and it slowly parted when the fingers sneaked into the fabric.

"Ahhh..." His voice was dry and weak, a rare sound that could only be heard in the morning. More hands sprouted out and explored, giving soft caresses compared to the quick, rough movements in Zoro's pants. It touched his face, his thin lips, his neckline and collarbone. Others slithered in his shirt, from the top and bottom, and ran it across his abs or made circles around his perked nipples.

All of the hands momentarily froze when the swordsman's eyelid slowly opened and groggily stared at the many hands on his body. He then turned to Robin, it became a natural habit since the archaeologist always sat in that particular spot.

"...good morning Robin." He said in a dry, tired voice.

"Good morning Zoro." Robin smiled, "May I continue?"

Zoro let out a small sigh, "...I guess."

"Say please."

The swordsman looked like he wanted to retort, but currently Robin had the advantage. A small tug at the lips before he mumbled under his breath. Smiling in a handsome smile, Robin resumed. Zoro wondered why he attracted the weirdest of perverts.


	26. Etiquette Mode

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me AcexZoro. The prompt is... using your lover's phone as a vibrator.

**Requested By**: Anonymous

**Characters**: AcexZoro

Ace was at Zoro's house to help his friend with his homework. They were sitting next to each other and were ardently working on a math problem when-

"Nnnwah-!" Zoro yelped up and made the strangest sound Ace had ever heard. It sent uncomfortable shivers down Ace's spine because it was such a provocative sound.

"What was that?" Ace watched as Zoro rummaged through his jeans to pull out a touch screen cell phone.

"I got a text message. I forgot I set it on vibrate." Zoro fumbled with his phone and tapped his thumbs over the screen. Ace watched silently as his friend sent a quick message to whoever it was, and closed the phone. His eyes flew from Zoro's cell phone and to Zoro. He swallowed his saliva while remembering the way Zoro made that sound.

He wanted to hear it again.

So, he waited until Zoro slipped his phone back into his pocket (his friend forgot to change the volume), and Ace pulled out his cell phone but hid it under the table.

"So, what am I supposed to do next?"

"Well," Ace said, unlocking his cell phone in one hand while scribbling notes on Zoro's paper with the other, "You have to take the derivative of this, and then plug that into here."

Zoro scratched his head, but began writing numbers and symbols below Ace's notes, "Okay..." His friend was focused on the problem, so Ace went to work. He had unlocked his phone, so the home screen welcomed him with a picture him and Zoro (his friend didn't know that this was his wallpaper). He opened the texting application and typed up a sentence. He checked it once, smiling to himself, and pressed the 'send' button.

Ace mentally counted in his head; four seconds.

"Nnnhyaah-!" Zoro's frame shivered and Ace pulled a bright smile, "Damn it phone!" His friend yanked out the phone and stared at the screen. He froze, and his eyes swam from left to right as he reread the message. Slowly, Zoro's face grew pink and he cowered away from Ace.

"...Ace..." Zoro's voice sounded like a whine, "You're so embarrassing."

Ace chuckled, "It's my honest feelings."

He leaned in to read the message he had sent to Zoro's phone, and smiled confidently: "I love the sounds you're making. May I borrow you and your bed to hear more of it?"


	27. Ultimate Satisfaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me ZoroxZoro ^^ [I love your fanfiction "Deception"]

**Requested By**: An anonymous

**Characters**: ZoroxZoro (from 'Deception')

**Warning: **M rated

**"If Sanji didn't realize and Reflection!Zoro walked out of that door."**

Zoro quietly stepped out of the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He chuckled when he heard Luffy shout out a 'what?' when the captain was told that tonight was his turn to help wash the dishes. Nami was still blabbering about the greatness of baths, although it was muffled by the wall now. He let out a snort, however, when he heard Sanji speak in a sweet, happy voice as he replied to Nami.

What was so good about the blond? Well, no matter; the real Zoro forgot about the idiot cook now. Zoro ran his hand through his soft green hair and let out a satisfying sigh. He touched his face, chuckled as he traced his fingers over his lips and slipped into the hot cavern. Then, he slid his hands down his hips to feel his body. What a gorgeous body! And tonight, he was going to spend some private time with the true Zoro.

And this time, Zoro was going to be willing. He would want him, love him, and cry out his name when he came.

Zoro chuckled as he stepped away from the lively kitchen to the dark but moonlit deck. He thought of using the mirror in the bathroom, but he didn't want to risk coming out of it while someone was taking a bath. So, he climbed up the rope ladder and into the crow's nest.

Even though there weren't any mirrors in the room (because this was Zoro's room, and the swordsman strictly refused mirrors), windows circled the walls. With the moon shining brightly into the room, there was a milky reflection of him in the window. A thin smile formed from his black face when he saw his reflection shift and the real Zoro greeted him.

He laid his hand over the window and pressed. His hand went through, so he slowly allowed the rest of his body to slip into the other world as well. The reflection smiled gleefully when he was inside because it was only him and Zoro; no one to disturb them for the rest of the night.

He quickly took Zoro onto his lap and gave him a kiss. The swordsman looked surprised, but he parted his lips for the reflection to gain control of his mouth. Their kisses were deep; the wet, sloppy noise echoed in the dark world. The reflection grabbed his clothes and began pulling them off. Magically, the clothes that were on the real Zoro's body melted into thin air. Rough hands pinched, grabbed, and bruised Zoro's skin. All the while, Zoro moaned in the kisses and held onto the reflection, begging for more.

The reflection didn't prepare Zoro this time. He pressed himself right in and watched as Zoro's face pinch from the pain. When he was sheathed, Zoro let out a large breath that was mixed with a hot moan.

Their earrings jingled as he pounded hard with quick, thrusts. He looked up to see Zoro's face flushed from sheer bliss. The reflection licked his lips because he was still craving for more. He fisted a handful of Zoro's green hair and yanked it, and ran his tongue up his neck.

"Zoro," The reflection whispered when his lips hovered over the swordsman's, "Do you feel me inside of you?"

Zoro writhed and nodded his head several times, "Nnnfn, yes...yes...!"

"Do you love me Zoro? Because I love you so much..." For the first time since their reunion, the reflection caressed Zoro with the gentlest of affection, "Zoro...Zoro...do you love me?"

Zoro's body shook because he was coming to his limit and smashed his lips into the other's mouth.

The swordsman pulled away for a moment, and the reflection sucked in a breath. Despite the dark room, Zoro's eyes were shimmering with admiration. His gut fueled with desire and happiness because he knew what those eyes meant. Those eyes weren't looking at the shit cook anymore. They were looking at him.

"I-I do Zoro, I do..."


	28. Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "Can I have a Kidd x Zoro? I haven't seen any of this pairing yet"

**Requested By**: An anonymous

**Characters**: KiddxZoro

In the outskirts of a clean town, there was a vast area filled with garbage. All of the junk and trash that was created in the town was delivered there. If there was a new brand of television with the flattest screen, all of the families threw away the old one, even though the previous had been new a week ago. None of the citizens wanted to admit that the cleanest town in the country was also throwing away the most trash.

In that land of trash, a young teenager was rummaging through it. He was easily seen in the dark hills of rusted metals and rotten food because of his bright, red hair. He carried a worn out backpack packed with stuff that made clanking sounds. He climbed past heaps of clothes, kicked his way across broken lamps, and found what he wanted. A smile broke from his cold demeanor as he landed in a pile of used cell phones. He sat on them and picked a few that looked all right. Then, he dropped his backpack beside him, unzipped the top, and pulled out several tools.

He broke one heavily damaged cell phone to see how the interior looked like. Just to make sure, he broke three more so he could get a clearer idea of what the gadget was supposed to do. Then, with a cleaner looking cell phone, he slowly pried it open and tinkered with it: changing the battery with solar powered technology, installing a bigger memory chip, swapping in better speakers. Eventually, the device turned into something that was completely different from what it was before.

The man looked pleased with his work, and a smile grew again when it turned on. The previous owner of this device left random pictures and programs that looked fun to play with.

He stayed for another two hours to create a second one for himself. When he was finished, he stuffed the two mutated cell phones into his backpack, along with his tools. Throwing the heavy backpack onto his shoulders, he trudged his way out of the trashy land.

A few miles away from the heap of trash and hundreds of miles away from the big, clean city was a small village. It was created in a place where the wind blew away the reek of trash, so the air there was fresh and delightful. Some of the villagers were on their way to the Northern Hills to travel with their sheep and cattle.

"Hello Kidd. Out in the trash again?" A villager asked, his voice was mixed with surprise and a hint of scolding.

"Yeah," Kidd answered as he pointed to a house, "Is Zoro home?"

"He should be. He said he wasn't going to take his animals out today."

Kidd nodded and headed to the little cottage. The villager was right because a herd of reindeer crowded around a clump of hay, chewing and knocking their antlers against each other. Kidd saw a figure walk out of a shed with a bale of hay, so he waved. The man with short, green hair stopped and waved back.

"Hey Kidd," Zoro threw the hay to the pile, but it landed on one of the reindeer, "Sorry Chopper, uh, what's up?"

"I made something for you." Kidd suddenly felt embarrassed as he unzipped his backpack, "It's weird, but I think it'll help you from getting lost."

"I don't get lost-whoa." Zoro's eyes were round as the full moon when Kidd dropped the heavy device into Zoro's hand, "What's this?"

"They call it the cell phone." Kidd answered proudly.

"What do you do with it?"

"It's like sending letters, but you use your voice instead."

"Hou, that's strange. How does it do that with a thing like this?"

"I'll show you."

From there, Kidd turned on his phone and told Zoro the basic techniques on how to use it. Zoro liked the new gadget, which made the red head really glad. His green haired friend was always fascinated by Kidd's special talent to create new things out of filth.

"This also takes photographs."

"How many things can this thing do?" Zoro was in disbelief, so Kidd showed him by snapping a picture of the reindeer. After a few taps, he showed his friend his background wallpaper.

"Wow! That's cool."

"Yeah, so you can take pictures and then make it the background."

"Then...Kidd, come here," Kidd jolted when Zoro pulled him close. Zoro tilted his head to the side and raised the camera at arm's length. There was a crisp clicking noise, and then Zoro pulled away.

"I got my photograph," Zoro pushed the phone to Kidd, "Show me how to place it as my background."

"Uh, o-okay." Kidd stammered as he fumbled through Zoro's cell phone. All the while, Zoro was sticking close to him while grinning from ear to ear.

"You're amazing Kidd."

"I am?"

"Yeah, all of the villagers think you're strange, but I think your talents will go far."

Kidd turned to his friend, "Do you think so?"

"I think so. Maybe you'll get to live in the cleanest town in the world and use your talents to help it get better."

"To do what? Getting rid of that trashy land? I need that place, Zoro."

"Now, but not when you start living there."

"True..." Kidd found the picture and forgot to press the accept button. He stared at the image of him and Zoro leaning together. A faint blush formed on his face.

"Zoro."

"Yeah?"

"When I get to live in the city, make the greatest thing in the world, and become super rich...will you live with me?"

Zoro looked up from the screen and stared at Kidd with a look of surprise. He didn't move for a moment, but slowly his face melted into a warm smile. He leaned against Kidd again and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Can I bring my reindeer?"

Kidd accepted that as a 'yes.'

"I'll buy land for your reindeer."


	29. The Best in the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "where zoro is a ballet dancer dancing the lead, Rayleigh watches him and goes backstage to find him"

**Requested By**: Kat-and-Midnight

**Characters**: RayleighxZoro

Rayleigh's sleek, black car stopped in front of a grand hall. A chauffer stopped beside his car and opened the door for him. The old man thanked the other and walked to the golden trimmed doors. He received a pamphlet, but he knew what the hall was going to present, which was why he bought a VIP ticket and even donated a bouquet of roses and money.

It was a ballet performance called "Swan Lake." Rayleigh was a fan of ballet, so he had watched a hundred of performances. Yet, there was a dancer whom he became so mesmerized he started to give out donations and roses.

He sat in a place where he could see the stage at a great angle, and smiled when he saw the dancer's name in the pamphlet: Roronoa Zoro. He glanced back at the stage, wondering when he would appear. The first time he saw the ballet dancer was when he watched "The Nutcracker." The man was the nutcracker soldier, and the way he danced sent pleasant shivers down the old man's spine. His eyes were glued to the male dancer and completely forgot about the main woman dancer.

Rayleigh snapped out from his reverie when a wave of applause filled the auditorium. He cleaned his glasses and peered into them, waiting and anticipating for the handsome ballet dancer.

Forty minutes into the show, Roronoa Zoro finally appeared. A few sighs and claps cut in Tchaikovsky's music, but Rayleigh was so enthralled by the young man he forgot to clap. The young man looked like he was in his mid-twenties (but after reading the dancer's bio, he was twenty-one). His unnatural green hair color was oddly natural, but it strangely blended in with his beautiful face.

Roronoa's face, oh, it was like a piece of art. The way the dark, bluish gray eyes gazed distantly at the audience tricked Rayleigh into believing the man was a magical creature. His body was perfect as well, and his tight attires hugged it, molding his body to make it look like he wasn't wearing anything.

However, there was something about the man that made him appear like he was a mystical being. It took Rayleigh a total of five performances to catch it. The way Zoro's eyes looked when he danced with his partner who was supposed to be his true love, and how he danced during a feeling of rapture or brokenhearted. The ballet dancer was doing it again, and Rayleigh pulled a small smile. The show ended an hour later, and Rayleigh stood up while the audience threw roses at the stage. He called one of the workers to ask permission to visit Zoro after the performance. The man was hesitant at first, but when Rayleigh stated his name, the man quickly answered a yes.

Rayleigh's heart was beating rapidly as he waited at Zoro's changing room. The door opened, and the beautiful ballet dancer peeked from it.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello." Rayleigh smiled, pleased that the man's voice was exactly how he imagined. He handed Zoro a bouquet of red roses, "Thank you for a wonderful show."

"You're welcome, and thank you." Zoro muttered as he accepted the roses. He opened the door a little more and gestured, "Would you like to come in?"

"Certainty." Rayleigh answered and slithered into the room. The changing room was fairly clean. There were piles of clothes on a table; all were from today's performance. Rayleigh took a seat near it and touched the silky fabric. He watched Zoro enter the room and stood by a mirror. Rayleigh tried not to look at the dancer's lower regions.

"'Silvers Rayleigh'...I've heard your name quite a few times."

"I'm pleased, I've been to your shows since your first debut."

"Thank you." Zoro answered as he gently played with the roses petals.

"Your dance is fresh but has an elegant step to it. It feels like I have fallen into a land of fairies."

"I've been told that before." Zoro answered dismissively, still focused on the roses.

Rayleigh chuckled and leaned forward, a smile still on his face, "but your dances have no passion."

Zoro paused, his fingers still on the petals. He blinked once, and resumed touching them, "...I've been told that too."

"What I mean by passion is that you show no love for your female partner, despite the fact that all of the performances you danced in have some sort of romantic plot line...have you been loved before?"

"By my family, yes."

"But what about strangers?"

Zoro remained silent.

Rayleigh smiled and stood up, "What you need is somebody to love, my dear boy. Would you like to try?"

"With you?"

"Yes."

Zoro chuckled, "But we're years apart."

"Ahhh, but you didn't deny the fact that I'm a man." Zoro's face lost a shade of color but was immediately changed to a dark blush, "No wonder you look so uninterested toward your dance partners." Rayleigh stepped closer and took Zoro's hands into his, "If you learn what love is, your dances will become the best in the world."

"The best...in the world?"

Rayleigh nodded, "Yes, and I have the confidence to help you become one."

Zoro looked skeptical, but Rayleigh saw a trace of acceptance. The young dancer had heard from critics that his dances lacked passion. Zoro must have wondered for days as to why they told him that.

Soon, a flame ignited in Zoro's spirit, and his gray eyes burned with motivation.

"Okay...I'll try this." Zoro chuckled and looked up at Rayleigh. A blush was still on his face, "You're actually my type."

"Oh, really? Why, thank you." Rayleigh let out a hand, "I reserved a dinner after the show. Would you care to join me?"

Zoro tentatively took Rayleigh's hand and squeezed it gently, "You were planning this all along."

Rayleigh burst into laughter, "I grew old for a reason; experience, Zoro, will help you grow into a perfect dancer."


	30. Waiting for Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "shanks x zoro please~"

**Requested By**: An anonymous

**Characters**: ShanksxZoro

In a city called Grand Line, there were hundreds of buildings. In those hundreds of buildings were separated into shops, schools, business, restaurants, and market places. A little shop called Kuraigana Café was located in the center of the city.

Dracule Mihawk was the owner of the café, so he took great deal to design the building to match his taste. Regular customers said that they felt like they entered an era of medieval times. The walls were stacked with dark, gray bricks and knight armor stood by, watching and intimidating bad customers. The tables, bar, and the chairs were created from oak and bronze. The whole atmosphere was dark and cool, but it had tranquil peacefulness.

Standing near the bar table with his elbows propped on it, and his hands supporting his chin was Mihawk's son, Zoro. When his son got out of school, Zoro headed off to Mihawk's café to help part-time. He cleaned tables, delivered coffee and snacks. Zoro, like his father, was popular among women and some men, so business thrived when his son was around. Today, Zoro stared out at the windows as people passed by. Occasionally, Zoro's tired eyes flickered when he saw a figure, showed disappointment, and the eyes grew tired again.

Mihawk watched from afar, while he pretended to be focused on drying off coffee cups. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer and asked.

"Are you waiting for Red Head?" Red Head was Mihawk's nickname for Shanks, a successful entrepreneur and his close friend. The man was childish and came up with strange ideas, and one day those ideas worked. Now, he owned a big video game company with children all over the world playing his crazy creations.

Zoro snapped his head toward Mihawk and opened his mouth. Usually, Zoro tersely shouted out, 'no way!' but today he honestly nodded.

"He said he was going to come in today. He promised he was going to give me a copy of his newest game..."

Mihawk let out a humph and resumed his glass cleaning. Ever since Shanks found Mihawk's café, the man visited it regularly. When Shanks found out that his son also worked there-and was a very cute looking young man (Shanks description)-the red haired man popped in to tease or flirt with his son. Inwardly, Mihawk felt uncomfortable seeing Shanks hanging around and trying to impress Zoro with his new video game stuff, but he saw that Zoro was uninterested. At first.

Now, Zoro looked like he was anticipating for the red haired man. But, Mihawk had to admit, Shanks was the kindest, friendliest, and the most generous man he had ever met. So, Shanks would never, ever hurt Zoro, if their relationship grew that is. If Shanks did, well, there was a reason why Mihawk hung some swords in this cafe.

Zoro let out a gasp, and Mihawk saw the red head rushing into the café with a large paper bag.

Shanks was out of breath, but when he saw Mihawk and Zoro staring at him with a welcoming smile, the man laughed, "Sorry I'm late!" He raised the paper bag, "I brought it!"

Zoro ran up to give Shanks a bear hug, and Mihawk began brewing Shanks' favorite coffee.


	31. Terror Lurking

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "Tentacle raped Zoro?"

**Requested By**: psychoneko33

**Characters**: tentaclexZoro, guest pairing: AcexZoro

**Warning: **M rated

One fine day, Ace gave Zoro a DVD. He said it contained useful information about weapons in the Edo Era in a creative, fun, educational style. Zoro, who loved swords, wasn't doubtful when he accepted it. He failed to notice Ace's sly grin.

So, after they exchanged goodbyes, Zoro headed on home. He forgot about the DVD until he flipped his backpack over and the contents spilled out.

"Oh yeah..."

He wasn't fond of watching shows, but he also didn't want to keep a borrowed DVD for a long time. So, bringing up his motivation on the fact that the show contained cool katanas, he read the case. It said "Weapons of the Edo Era"; Zoro nodded with mild satisfaction. He placed the DVD box beside him and crawled over to place the disc into his player. He returned to his seat, got a remote, and pressed play.

"Oh...aaaahn-!"

Zoro immediately dropped his remote control when the screen shouted in lustful moans. A young, handsome-and naked-man was being pounded by another while several others were waiting for their turn. Zoro sat paralyzed as he stared at the obscene video for a minute, trying to register what was going on. His face was so hot that his finger might have sizzled if he touched it.

"What the-!?" Zoro scrambled to get the remote to turn the television off, "Oh my god!" He shook his head to get rid of his heated cheeks. He didn't take a second longer to rip the disc out of the DVD player. He turned to search for the disc cover, when he stood frozen once more.

The DVD cover was open and thick, pale colored tentacles wiggled out from the inside. Zoro's face turned white as bone because he didn't know what was going on. Why did the title of the DVD say "Weapons of Edo Era" when it was actually hardcore gay porn? Why was there tentacles squirming around out of a DVD case? And why did Ace have hardcore gay porn?

One of the tentacles wiggled and touched the tip of Zoro's toe. It seemed it found what it was searching for because the tentacles suddenly bloated five times of the original size. Then, it spread its arms wide and with blinding speed, it seized Zoro by the arms, legs, and waist. Zoro dropped the disc onto the floor as he used all of his strength to pry the limbs off. The tentacles, however, locked him tight and forced Zoro's arms to rise above his head. Zoro's body was taken off the ground, so his strength was practically useless.

To his horror, the tentacles were slithering up his legs, arms, and were entering his clothes. Its limbs were cold, slimy and wet, so it was uncomfortable as it touched his warm body. Some of the tentacles were too large to fit, so his clothes started to tear.

"Sto-mmph-!" One of the tentacles slithered into his mouth, forbidding him to speak. Zoro piqued when several slithered into his pants and fondled his with lower regions. He tried to kick his legs, but the tentacles took a hold of them, so more of its limbs could get in.

By now, Zoro was in a messy situation. He was unable to move and was forced to be molested by a cluster of tentacles. The tentacle in his mouth was removed, but it went down to plunge itself up and into a hot entrance. Several followed suit, stretching him and slithering in further. Zoro made sounds that were embarrassingly hotter than the man in the adult video. The tentacles squealed in response to Zoro's reactions, so it quickly learned his sensitive spots to hear more of it. It touched his hot, sweaty face and Zoro shivered, then it curled around his nipple, flicking it occasionally.

Finally, Zoro couldn't take it anymore, so he came with a loud cry. It dripped onto the tentacles, and it gave a shrilling squeal. Quickly as it grew, it began to shrivel. It was sucked up by the DVD cover like a vacuum. With its final strength, it snatched the DVD and pulled it inside. The cover closed and snapped on its own.

Zoro fell onto the carpet floor and groaned. He lay beside the DVD cover, his clothes were in ruins and he was still trembling from pleasure. Groggily, he pushed himself into a kneeling position and picked up the DVD cover. It had his seed spilled on it, so Zoro hastily wiped it off with a remnant of his boxers. It all went by like a blur, so Zoro's head was lightheaded and empty. When he shoved the DVD back into his backpack, he slowly crawled into his bed and pretended that it was a bizarre wet dream nightmare.

-.-.-

The following morning, Zoro found Ace and he threw the DVD as hard as he could. It hit him in the head, and the freckled faced man howled in pain.

"What was that for?"

"You idiot! You gave me the wrong DVD!"

"I did!?" Ace opened the disc but looked puzzled.

Zoro crossed his arms, "I didn't know you watch gay porn."

Ace blushed and he stammered, "I-It's better than guy and girl porn...Er, I-I'm sorry about that. Do you want me to get the real disc?"

"Nah, I'm done with watching stuff." Zoro waved a hand, oddly there was a blush on his face, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Ace waved back. When Zoro left, Ace opened the DVD cover again and read the cover of the silver disc: "Recording Completed." A bright smile formed on his face as he skipped on home.

-.-.-

"Hey Brook."

"Yes Ace-san?"

"It worked."

"Oh my! It did?"

"Yeah," Ace said as he watched the DVD he let Zoro borrow. Instead of a handsome, young, naked man on the screen, it was Zoro. Ace sighed in delight when Zoro gasped and moaned wantonly, and the tentacles arched his body in a perfectly hot angle, "Thanks for the DVD."

"Oh, no problem Ace-san. In fact, I pre-ordered a new series! Would you like to borrow it?"

Ace blushed, knowing exactly who to give it to. "I sure do."


	32. Bartolomeo Attempts to Write Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "hee hee Wandy you should write a fic with Bartolomeo writing a self-insert, "RPF" fic about him and Zoro getting together."

**Requested By**: pwnyta

**Characters**: BartolomeoxZoro

**Warning: **If you like OC stories, this chapter might be a little offensive.

Bartolomeo was sitting behind his desk with an opened laptop. This machine was the newest invention of the century, and he happened to have it. Unfortunately, he was using it for useless means. He found out that there was a thing called an 'internet' and in that internet world there was a wonderful site. He found a real treasure: fanfiction.

It was so exciting to read stories of the _amazing_ Straw Hat Pirates in a different perspective. He spent weeks on the laptop, perusing all of the available stories in the site. He especially liked the stories where there was hot romance between the crew members because that side of the story was always in secret. Even the greatest fan in the world Bartolomeo, who knew everyone's birthday, height, birthplace, and bounty by heart, didn't know their relationships.

Once he was finished reading, he gained the urge to write one too. So, he signed up his own account and called himself "StrawHatPirateFan4Ever1111" (the number '1111' was included because someone already had 'StrawHatPirateFan4Ever') He chose 1111 because it was his most favorite Straw Hat crewmate's birthday (He equally loved all of the Straw Hat Crew Members, but the man won by a sliver): Roronoa Zoro.

While he was coming up with a plot, he decided that he was going to include himself into the story. He dreamed of being close to the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. If he could have hot, sexy romance with him-that would be a dream come true!

So, he wrote himself exactly how he was: tall, light green haired man, semi-muscular built, a Super Rookie in the New World, had the Devil Fruit Ability to create a barrier, had an attitude but turned blushy and cute when he saw Zoro. The setting was that the Straw Hat Pirate Ship landed on an island, and Zoro happened to get lost. There, Zoro met with _Bartolomeo_. Surprisingly, Zoro was interested with him and invited him into the crew.

Bartolomeo arduously typed paragraphs upon paragraphs on how their relationship progressed. There were times when he saved Zoro by using his barrier ability, then, a rush of admiration came from the swordsman. Things started to grow hot and sexy between the two characters, when Bartolomeo had to stop and take a few breaths.

Next chapter was going to be tons of sex, and he didn't know whether he was going to handle that. It felt like a forbidden act to write himself as top, pounding his admirer's gorgeous, wonderful, and oh-so-tight-yes, Bartolomeo had to cover his face and squeal in embarrassment. He decided to take his time off the typing by posting his first two chapters online.

It took five minutes for him to come up with a summary: "The Straw Hat Pirates landed on an island, and they meet Bartolomeo, the leader of the Barto Club. Liking his strength and ability, they asked him to join their crew, in which he willingly accepted. There is action, adventure, and hot romance between Bartolomeo and a certain green haired swordsman." Feeling proud of writing a good summary, he posted the two chapters with a hesitant, trembling hand. His heart was beating loudly, so he turned off the laptop and fell asleep, coming up ideas of love making with Zoro.

The following morning, he checked his inbox and was surprised: he got reviews! His elation lasted a second, however. All of them were mostly flames. The reviews complained that the character 'Bartolomeo' was a Mary Sue: having special, protective powers that no enemy could touch him, rare colored hair, easily liked by the main characters, etc. Some accused that this was a lame attempt of a Self-Insert Fic.

His heart plunged and he was almost in tears. The Mary Sue accusation bothered him greatly because he wrote exactly how he looked and acted. But, he had to admit, he did bloat up his personality to be the best in the world, and he made Zoro fall in love with him a little too fast. He knew he should have made Zoro a little hesitant of him.

He wasn't going to give up. He wrote in his profile that he appreciated the reviews and was going to start a new one. Of course, it was going to be OCxZoro (with him, of course!) but with a mafia setting. He had experience with the mafia life, so maybe the readers would like a fresh plot. So, he pasted a note on his door to alert his crew to not disturb him as he wrote another, fresh, new plot.


	33. Hiding a Secret is Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "I'd like to request a X Me in which Luffy gives Zoro a bunch of hickeys everywhere and Zoro's wondering how to hide them all the next day"

**Requested By**: robin-aster-london

**Characters**: LuffyxZoro

**Warning: **M rated

Zoro was first to wake up. He didn't recognize where he was. He grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it, sniffing an unusual, fresh scent. He looked around and saw that it was a fairly nice white room. So, he wasn't sleeping in his usual bunk in the Thousand Sunny; this was a hotel. He also realized that the bed had another person sleeping with him.

"Oh yeah..." Zoro turned to see a naked Luffy snoring loudly beside him. He smiled and tapped his finger on his nose. Last night, Luffy and Zoro had fun running around town, messing with ruthless but weak pirates. They were the last ones to enter the hotel; the rest of their crew members were already asleep. The two fooled around in the bathtub, had some hot intimacy; chased each other by leaping over beds naked, had some hot making out sessions when Luffy caught Zoro; and they tickled and wrestled in the bed, of course, having long, wonderful sex until five o'clock in the morning.

He slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Luffy was wild last night, so Zoro was messy all over. He dragged his soiled clothes into the bathroom with him, so he could change. When he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes went out of focus for a second.

Numerous hickeys decorated his bare skin. He couldn't remember how many times Luffy planted his mouth on his skin, but the proof was showing as bright as a stop sign. Large, red spots scattered around his neck, collarbone, chest, abdomen-and Zoro was afraid to look any lower than that. Pretty sure there were as spotty and red as his neck. He looked like a cheetah with red spots instead of black.

He quickly wrapped his dark, green coat around him to see how many would hide. To his dismay, majority of the hickeys were still showing. His face couldn't decide whether to either turn red in embarrassment or blue from panic. Couldn't come up with anything, he unraveled the red sash off his waist and fastened into a scarf. No doubt everyone was going to ask why he had the crimson colored sash on his neck, so he came with all of the possible responses to all of the strangest questions.

Once he felt ready enough to face his crew mates, he walked over to Luffy and tapped his forehead.

"Nnngh?" Luffy asked.

"Your turn." Zoro leaned down and kissed Luffy, sniffing a heavy dose of testosterone, "Go clean up."

Luffy looked tired; of course he was. He had been working hard, staying up majority of the night, making him and Zoro feel great. The captain fell asleep again, so Zoro decided to leave him sleep for fifteen more minutes. The swordsman walked out of the room to take a morning walk down the hall, when he spotted Robin.

"Good morning..." Her eyes immediately flew to the sash.

Zoro was ready for any question, so he was relaxed, "Good morning."

Robin giggled mirthfully, "How many hickeys did Luffy give you this time?"

"Er..."


	34. Saying Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "How about Ace forgets their anniversary and attempts making it up to an angry Zoro?"

**Requested By**: TheMasterSushi13

**Characters**: AcexZoro

Today was a busy day. Ace had to work the whole day and participate in a meeting. His contribution was a success, so the boss dragged him and his coworkers to a bar. He wasn't really strong with drinks, so he became drunk after the third cup. Still, he drank, so he wouldn't ruin the good mood. The party ended at eleven o'clock with all of the coworkers spilling out of the building, singing songs with jumbled lyrics.

Ace trudged on home, trying to keep his stomach from doing flip flops. He was feeling sick but great. His face was hot, and his feeling was messy and hot as well. He stumbled into the apartment, assuming that his boyfriend, Zoro, was already asleep. He was taken by surprise when the entranceway was bright and Zoro was standing with his arms crossed.

"Hey." Ace waved a lazy hand at Zoro. His boyfriend didn't answer, so he titled his head, "I said, 'hey'."

"Do you know what day it is today?" Zoro asked quietly.

"Today's...uh, today's Wednesday."

"It's our anniversary."

"Oh...oh!" Ace slapped his forehead. Of course, today was Zoro and his first year anniversary! They started dating last year and began living in the same apartment six months later. Their life was a little tough since Ace had to work constantly to pay the bills, but they were happy. He glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath; it was past midnight.

"I made dinner for you and waited." Zoro said, stressing every syllable, "I even texted you to come home early."

"Zoro, you know that I have my phone set on vibrate-"

"But at least you could've checked it. Don't you have time to go to the bathroom?"

"Zoro, it's not my fault that I couldn't come home. I had a meeting today, and I was needed to raise the business' reputation."

"You're drunk Ace."

Ace frowned and tried to mitigate his anger by scratching his hair slowly, "Zoro, you know how much I need the raise. We're really tight with our money, and if I lose my job we're going to get kicked out of this place-and I have to find another job." He glanced up and saw that Zoro's mouth was pinched tight. If only he remembered their anniversary this morning, so he could've stopped by a store and bought a small gift. Alas, his hands hid nothing to alleviate Zoro's sizzling temper. Except-

"I don't have anything, but I'll make you feel _extra_ good tonight."

"You do that _every_ night." Zoro answered forcefully, as if he threw those words at him. Ace was trying to calm his temper down, but Zoro was making it very difficult to do so.

All of a sudden, the fumes evaporated and Zoro sighed, "You're right...I know how you need a raise." He pulled a smug smile, "I hope you can stay up because you're going to need a lot to make it _extra_ special."

Ace grinned back, accepting the challenge, "Of course."

"I'll be in the shower. I chilled a bottle of beer if you want some."

"Nah, I think I'll get a drink of water."

Zoro nodded and headed off to the bathroom. Ace trudged to the kitchen to get a cup and noticed how the room was nicely furnished. He opened the refrigerator and saw several bowls and plates covered in plastic foil. There was also an uneaten cake with 'Happy Anniversary' written in chocolate frosting. Zoro must have prepared a feast for their first anniversary. Peeking inside the fridge helped him turn sober. Now he felt terrible.

He heard the water turn on, and Ace straightened up. Maybe a surprise shower foreplay would heat up the night.

Ace crept down the hall and managed to turn the doorknob very slowly. He tiptoed and raised his eyes to see the opaque curtain.

Something was wrong.

The curtain faintly outlined the silhouette of Zoro's beautiful body. He was standing right under the shower and lowering his head. His hands were on his face, but they weren't moving. Ace's blood ran cold when he heard faint sniffles hidden by the roaring of the shower. Zoro was crying.

Ace rushed to the shower and pulled the curtain away. Zoro pulled his hands away to see Ace. He looked surprised, but soon his face crumbled and he began to sob again.

He stepped into the shower, not minding ruining his five thousand Beli suit, and cupped his hands around Zoro's face, "Zoro, oh no...d-don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry Ace..." Zoro rubbed his hands and shielded his reddening eyes, "I-I know you're having a tough time at work...I shouldn't be mad at you for forgetting our anniversary, but I was looking forward to eat dinner with you and have cake-"

Ace shook his head and brought Zoro into his arms, "Shhh, don't say sorry...I'm the one who needs to say it." He lowered his head to brush his lips over Zoro's temple, "I'm sorry Zoro..." He heard Zoro rack a sob and wrapped his arms around Ace, "I'll promise I'll take a day off this weekend and make it up. And we'll eat dinner together and have cake...I'm sorry Zoro...I'm so sorry..."

Tonight, Ace didn't carry Zoro to their bed and screw his brains out with extra love. They spend the night cuddling while watching series of Zoro's favorite movies. Ace even ran to the nearest convenience store in the middle of the night (in the drenched suit) to buy a pint of Zoro's favorite ice cream. It was three in the morning and on their fifth movie, and Ace was relieved to see Zoro smiling with him.

Ace vowed to never forget their anniversary, birthday, or any holiday because he never wanted to find Zoro crying in the shower again.


	35. Wrong Imagination

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "Luffy tells his brothers (Ace and Sabo) that his first mate can use 'three swords at a time'?xD Well, you know, swords? And Ace and Sabo got pervy thoughts and well... it's ASLxZoro."

**Requested By**: picmurasaki

**Characters**: AcexZoro

It was Luffy's first day of going to high school, and his older brothers-Ace and Sabo-were worried. The two were in college, attending separate majors, so it was impossible to watch over their youngest brother. They were relieved when he came home with a happy smile and babbled on about what he did at school.

Luffy then started talking about his new friends, and a guy that he particularly liked, liked enough to want to have a relationship with. Ace and Sabo were a little skeptical about Luffy's crush; they believed it was too early for him to be fantasizing about friend whom he just met today.

But, when Luffy showed them a photo of the new friend from his cell phone, they changed their minds.

"Whoa, he's hot!"

"Oh my god." Sabo clasped his mouth before he uttered anything obscene.

"His name's Zoro!" Luffy said proudly, "He's really really cool-"

"I can tell-"

"And he's really good too!"

"At what?"

Luffy grinned brightly, "You should see him when he does it! He's so awesome! He has two in his hands and one in his mouth!"

"Doing what?"

The younger brother blanked out for a moment, wondering why his brothers were looking irritated. Then, he remembered, "Oh, I didn't tell you what he does!" Luffy laughed, "He's really good at using three swords! All at the same time!"

Ace and Sabo looked like they lost their brains somewhere. Luffy wondered what happened to them and was about to ask when Ace covered his nose first.

"Oh god-! Whoa."

"Ace!" Luffy gasped, "Your nose is bleeding!"

"Mine too..." Sabo admitted as he collected two tissues to hand one to Ace.

"I didn't say anything bad...did I?"

"Yeah you did, and really straightforward!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah," Sabo agreed, pinching his nose, "Having a guy like that between your legs, sucking you while pumping two more in his hands!? Luffy, you're so perverted!"

Luffy dropped his jaw so wide, it could've hit the floor. Then, he clutched his stomach and rolled into laughter.

"Luffy?"

"You're the ones who are dirty!" Luffy giggled heartily, "Zoro is in an iaido club, and he can cut with three swords!"

"Iaido!? What kind of club is that?"

"It's a club where they use real swords!" Luffy was rolling on the floor while holding his stomach, "I can't believe you came up with that!"

"That's because you didn't explain it properly!" Ace yelled and bopped his younger brother in the head.

Sabo laughed at first, but it gradually died down. He pressed his thumb over his lips and thought hard, "...but do you think he can do that too?" Sabo didn't need to explain to the other brothers what he meant because they were already dreaming. The two older brothers completely forgot about their suspicions with Luffy and having a crush on Zoro. Now, they urged Luffy to get to know Zoro better, so he could come over-and maybe do some fun stuff.


	36. Obsessed

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "SanZo! Stalker Sanji! pleeeease?"

**Requested By**: captainshablul

**Characters**: SanjixZoro

Sanji knew this was wrong, but he was obsessed with a young man. Very obsessed, to the point of calling it an addiction. He found this man when he was on his way to work. The man took the same train stop and the route home (except Sanji turned away from the young man after two blocks). He found out that the boy's name was Roronoa Zoro when he overheard Zoro's classmate talking to him whilst on the train. He knew that Zoro attended Eastern Blue High School because of the uniform he wore.

Tonight, he was following Zoro to know where he lived. He waited at the train station all day because he didn't know when his school would end. There was a kendo tournament today (he knew this because Zoro was carrying a bag and had talked to his classmates about it), so the sky was dark when Zoro finally walked out. Once Zoro was a block ahead, Sanji began following after.

Yes, this obsession was growing beyond weird. But, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He wanted to know more-although he practically knew a lot of things.

Sanji paced himself by walking a step slower than Zoro. He and Zoro were the only ones walking on home, so the road was quiet. He was extra careful to not let Zoro notice by silencing his phone. However, a few minutes in the walk, a man appeared from a corner and started to walk in the same direction. The man's attire and demeanor was very odd; it was as if the man waited for Zoro to come by. The man's pace was quicker, so he was gaining up on Zoro. Sanji's instincts kicked in, and he rushed when there was a shout after Zoro and the man turned a corner.

He caught up and saw that the stalker had Zoro up against the wall. Zoro's face was pale, and his mouth was clamped shut by the hand. Sanji didn't think twice; he skidded behind the man, raised his leg, and slammed his foot right across the man's temple. The stalker groaned weakly and collapsed onto the floor with a dead thud.

Zoro collapsed as well, so Sanji caught him in his arms. His body was cold and covered in sweat. He was also trembling, so Sanji rubbed his back. Inwardly, Sanji wanted to scream in joy because he dreamed of having the man in his arms.

Zoro came to, and he looked up at Sanji. "Uh...t-thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Wait here, I'll call the police."

Sanji stood up and pulled Zoro to his feet. The younger man watched as Sanji began calling the nearest police station to pick up the unconscious man. When the conversation ended, Sanji turned and smiled.

"They'll be her e in a few minutes."

Zoro tilted his head to the side, "...I've seen you somewhere." Sanji flinched and his face turned red, "Ahh, you're the cool guy at the train station." Sanji's face darkened even more because Zoro recognized him and called him cool.

"Um, would you like to come to my house? I want to thank you for helping me." Zoro smiled and a blush formed on his face.

This was like a dream come true! Sanji nodded and smiled stupidly, "Y-Yes, I'd love to!"


	37. Being Cautious

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "The one with zoroxshanks is just stuck in my head, maybe you could give us another drabble showing the mihawkxzoro fatherxson relation a bit more? It was just so nice to see how much mihawk cared :')"

**Requested By**: maybelady

**Characters**: Mihawk and Zoro; ShanksxZoro

**Warning: **This might be M rated.

Today, the Kuraigana Cafe was filled with businessmen and couples. Red haired entrepreneur Shanks occupied one of the tables and was talking to Mihawk's son, Zoro. Chattering voices concealed what their discussion, so Mihawk couldn't eavesdrop. He was worried about his son. Although Shanks was his childhood friend, he was a man. And men only thought about sex.

When Mihawk closed the shop and the two cleaned up the tables, he saw that Zoro looked happy, eager for something. Maybe it had something to do with Shanks; that idea bothered Mihawk.

"What are you smiling about?" Mihawk asked.

Zoro peered up from his scrubbing and smiled, "Shanks made a new game and I get to be his first tester."

"Hm, how nice-"

"But, he has it all setup at his house, so can I go?"

"Wait."

Mihawk suddenly reached for the wall phone and spun his finger around the dial.

Two rings and Shanks answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Mihawk."

"Oh! Good evening Mihawk!"

"Did you invite Zoro over to your house?"

"Yeah, I created a new game console, so I want him to test it."

"Will you swear to me that you are not going to do anything to him?"

Shanks was laughing, "My god Mihawk, you're overprotected! Do you think I will hurt your son?" The laughter gradually died down, and a cough came after, "I'm assuming you do since you're not answering. I swear Mihawk that I won't put a finger in him."

"I hope you meant 'lay a finger on him'."

"I thought I said that." There was a light chuckle, "I'll keep good care of him."

Mihawk let out a snort and hung up the phone. Then, he sauntered over to the counter top and beckoned his son.

"Zoro, come here."

Zoro walked over and watched his father pull out a large, golden cross from his shirt.

The Dracule Family believed in a different religion, so Zoro wondered why his father carried a cross. Now he knew after witnessing the cross's hidden mechanism. The top of the cross was removable, and a short blade poked out.

"I'll lend you this when you go to Shanks'. If he does something to you, unsheathe it and stab him right here." Mihawk gestured the chest area, "When it's inside, try not to angle it, or it will cause serious damage. If he does die, however, we will discuss on how to dispose the body."

He sheathed the knife and noticed how blue Zoro's face became.

"...or you can stab him in the privates, so he would never touch you in that way."

"Dad," Zoro swallowed, "I thought you two were friends..."

"Blood is thicker than water, Zoro." Mihawk placed the cross onto Zoro's hand, "I'm being safe."


	38. Captains Playing with the First Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "LuffyXZoroXLaw Law is giving Zoro a check up (and being kinda perverted about it) and Luffy is all jealous and overprotective. I hope you don't mind you're just so wonderful I feel like I'm bothering you (｡・/ω/・｡)"

**Requested By**: robin-aster-london

**Characters**: LawxZoroxLuffy

"Time for your checkup."

"Again...?"

Luffy's ears perked up the moment Law approached Zoro. He crawled away from the Thousand Sunny Lion's head and sneaked where he heard their voices. The swordsmen were at the foot of the staircase, one of Zoro's favorite sleeping spots. Luffy slithered to the top of the stairs, and peered down. Narrowing his eyes, he watched cautiously as Law knelt down in front of Zoro the start the 'checkup.'

The captain noticed that Law's way of checkup was different from Chopper's. Law's was more swift and blatant; while Chopper took his time. They both, however, kept records of each of the crew's status in a file, so they would be prepared when a change in health happened. For some reason, the quick Law always took careful checkups on the first mate. Sometimes, a little bit too much for Luffy's liking.

Luffy glared when Law slipped his hands into Zoro's shirt and gently unbuttoned his coat. The hands touched Zoro slowly, letting his fingers glide over the gorgeously tanned skin. They slid down the hips, and Zoro made a soft sound.

The captain gritted his teeth. Why was Zoro sitting there doing nothing? Why wasn't he saying no or telling Law that he was making him uncomfortable? Instead, his swordsman was trying to muffle his moans.

The moment when Law leaned in, his lips hovering over Zoro's, and telling him that he was doing okay, that was when the captain snapped.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, startling Law and Zoro. The green hair on Zoro's head looked brighter as a blush glowed on his face. He hastily closed up his coat and pushed himself back to the wall. Luffy leaped off the stairs and stood with his arms crossed. Law stood up as well, pulling down a frown.

"Why are you so angry, Mugiwara-ya."

"Stop touching Zoro like that!" Luffy raised his voice.

"Why not? I'm checking to make sure if he has any bruises-"

"Zoro doesn't get any bruises! Sanji gets bruises because he fights with his legs! Usopp gets burns from using his slingshot! Zoro only gets cuts because he fights with his sword!" Luffy stormed up and bumped his chest against the Heart Captain, "So, stop molesting him!"

"Luffy! Stop yelling or everyone will hear!" Zoro shouted back, pushing the two captains away from each other.

Law stared at the two quietly, and then nodded slowly. It seemed that whatever thought was in his head finally clicked.

"...So, you're the culprit who left all those bruises down there."

"Yeah!" Luffy crossed his arms, raised his head, and let out a puff of air, "I did it!"

"Luffy, please! Shut up!"

Of course, everyone in the crew heard this.


	39. Take me Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Theme** - X me "SanZo Sanji's a teacher and Zoro's a student. Sanji runs into Zoro at a convenience store late at night and has to help the lost zoro who has been wandering around all day lost, get home, leading to them falling in love."

**Requested By**: An Anonymous

**Characters**: SanjixZoro

Zoro left his friend's house around three o'clock to head on home. He preferred to leave early because the roads were harder to identify when the sun went down. Unfortunately, regardless whether the sun was out or not, he got lost. So, four hours later, Zoro still couldn't find his home. He wasn't scared because he was fourteen now, and these things happened so many times he was used to it. But, he was irritated that he failed to get home before dusk.

To get rid of his frustration, he decided to enter a nearby convenience store and find something to eat. He got distracted by a magazine rack and got engrossed by the newest edition of JUMP. He flipped it open and skimmed through the weekly prizes and started to read his favorite series.

He was halfway through the chapter when he heard someone call his name. Zoro pretended not to hear because he didn't want to be interrupted, but the calling continued on. Finally, reluctantly raising his head, he was surprised to find his teacher.

"Curlicue!"

"Hey, call me Mr. Black." Sanji Black, Zoro's homeroom teacher frowned. The male students couldn't take the homeroom teacher seriously because of his strange behavior toward women. So, they started to nickname him. Zoro joined the bandwagon and called him 'curlicue' and the name got stuck.

"You're still too young to wander around in the city this late."

"I wasn't trying to wander around late. I was finding my way back home."

His teacher stared at him strangely, "You can't find your way home?"

Zoro nodded. By now, he was tired and really wanted to sleep in his bed. He looked at Sanji, and for a second, he was like a savior who would help him lead his to his destination.

"Do you know where East Blue Avenue is at?"

"Um, yeah, that's where I live."

Zoro's heart lightened up, and he sighed in relief, "Are you going home?"

Sanji raised his arms to show several grocery bags, "Yup."

"C-Can I walk with you?" Zoro hesitantly asked, "I don't know where it's at."

"Yeah...and can you help me carry some of my stuff?" Sanji asked as he handed one of the lighter bags.

"Sure," Zoro took it, and peered inside to see vegetables.

"What are you going to make?"

"Hey, no peeking!" Sanji snapped, and Zoro quickly thread his arms through the bag. "Nosy kid."

"Sorry..."

Sanji glanced back to see Zoro with a hurt expression. The blond sighed to get rid of his temper, "It's okay...I'm just stocking up. I only go out shopping once a week since I got so much homework to correct." Sanji guided Zoro out of the convenience store and to a block, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, I went to my friend's house to work on it together." Zoro sighed, "I left early, but I guess his house is really far from mine."

"Where does your friend live?"

"Rouge Road."

Sanji thought about it for a second, and he realized something was odd. "...but that's an intersection with East Blue Avenue." He peered down at Zoro, "Do you...have you been told that you have a bad sense of direction?"

Zoro froze and his face started to feel hot. He also saw his teacher peer in to see his blushing face.

"Yeah..."

He thought Curlicue was going to laugh like his peers, but he didn't. Instead, Sanji smiled, "Next time, if you want to go home, tell me and I'll take you home. I don't want you to be in danger of getting lost again."

Zoro felt a warm sensation filling his heart. His teacher looked taller (Curlicue was physically taller since Zoro didn't enter adolescence yet) and safe. Was this happiness or something else? He didn't know yet, but one thing was for sure: he was going to go home, and that was all it mattered.


End file.
